


Love has no Pride

by bernolli



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, prince bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli





	1. Chapter 1

那个男人坚毅果敢温和谦逊中自带一股天生的威严，这个全军偶像的魅力在镁光灯的放大下瘟疫一般疯狂的扩散到全国上下。女孩们看到他的海报会发出尖叫，男孩们打破了头想要挤进他效力的部队，所有人都在歌颂他传奇般的战绩。

拯救了美利坚的英雄！巴恩斯王子的Savior！

是的，他们称呼他为Savior，救世主！巴恩斯咬紧了下唇，如果他们知道救世主先生在镁光灯照不到的地方都干了些什么的话。他像匹跛足的小马驹一样一瘸一拐的走到客厅给自己冲了一杯速溶咖啡，天可怜见，他被那个男人搞了整整一宿，手腕上的红色痕迹新鲜的像刚成熟的树莓，去他妈的！巴恩斯把手中的马克杯狠狠砸向洁白的墙壁，棕色的液体泼溅上去渗透进墙体，形成一张诡异的笑脸，似乎在无声嘲笑巴恩斯现在的处境。

巴恩斯更加愤怒了，他暴躁的踹开浴室的门，双手按在洗脸池上，盯着镜子里惨白的脸，憔悴疲惫，还有因为昨晚流了太多眼泪而略显浮肿的眼睛。他一拳打碎了镜面，指关节欢快的流下醒目的鲜血。

啧！

电话铃响了。

他拒绝接听。电话铃顽固的响了七声后转为自动留言。

那个熟悉的冷漠声音传来，“我提醒过你不准伤害自己，只此一次，别再让我说第二遍。”

操。他是在家里装了多少个窃听器和摄像头。

变态！有种你现在回来操我啊！巴恩斯站在客厅中央对着不知藏匿在何处的摄像头竖起了中指，fuck you!

巴恩斯好不容易把自己收拾齐整到能够出门不吓到路边三岁小女孩以及八十岁老太太的地步，心情终于愉悦了一点的吹了声口哨，手刚扶上门把手，电话铃又阴魂不散的响起来，一声急似一声。

自动留言，如果你要出门，不要穿的像个脱衣舞男。

巴恩斯翻了个白眼，选择无视。

你不会喜欢那个后果的。

好像不穿成这样会好到哪里去一样。暴君！

拉开大门，两个荷枪实弹的士兵警惕的看着他，嗬，那男人就是那么屌，大厦整层被他赶的鬼影子不见一个，据说他搬进来的第一天就礼貌而客气的请走了这一层的所有其他住户。

巴恩斯在大街上漫无目的的闲逛。他戴了顶遮蔽路人视线的鸭舌帽，不是他屈服在那男人的淫威之下而是作为美利坚唯一的王子殿下，他的脸有着无可比拟的辨识度。

拐进街角的咖啡店，和收银的漂亮姑娘调情，对方显然认出了他，惊喜之余格外谄媚，巴恩斯蛊惑的笑，你几点下班？

对方咯咯的笑，下午四点。

可惜。巴恩斯一脸惋惜的转过身，那个点我有约了。

在一路注目礼下他来到那扇厚重的红木门前，粗鲁的推开，埋首在文案堆里的男人抬起头，这么早？

一小撮阳光从百叶窗的缝隙里漏进来在那男人漂亮的金发上跳跃。白天他收起了恶魔的翅膀。唯一可分辨的是那怎样也掩藏不住的冷冰冰的语气。

墙上的挂钟指向十点。男人的目光落在他的长袖高领衫上，黑色，禁欲系。他把自己包裹的严严实实而这男人却评价他像个脱衣舞男。说不定是他在他面前脱的次数太多以至于他看他穿什么都像是准备随时脱下来。

手，他淡淡的说。

巴恩斯犹豫了一下，但还是顺从的把手伸过去。

我喜欢你的手，金发男人叹息似的说，你伤害了它，我很生气。

巴恩斯的嘴唇抿成一条线，挣扎在抽回自己的手还是任这男人对着他的手自言自语之间。

不过我说过原谅你这一次，金发男人放开他，所以，放过你。

巴恩斯在心中长舒一口气。

每次面对这个男人都像直面一个顶着他脑门的黑洞洞的枪口。他昏了头才会把自己卷进这摊永远也摆脱不了的泥沼里。


	2. Chapter 2

三年的时间，史蒂夫罗杰斯踩着国王独子詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯的肩膀从少校平布青云为陆战总司令。如果美利坚是民主制，他说不定已经成了总统。巴恩斯挠挠脑袋，恨恨的在办公桌前坐下，他屁股下的椅子上贴心的放着一张软垫，巴恩斯火大的一脚踢向办公桌。

旁边的助理惊的差点跳起来。一屋子人或光明正大或偷偷摸摸的看向他。他没有独立办公室。

看他在众目睽睽下出丑是罗杰斯乐此不疲的乐趣之一。变态！巴恩斯又在心里骂了一次，像他无数次骂过的那样，罗杰斯听不到，其他人也听不到，他深深吸一口气，翻开助理搁置在他面前需要签署的文件。都是些鸡毛蒜皮鸡零狗碎的小事，重要的文件不会放在他的桌上，他们会狗腿的直接呈交给罗杰斯。

回想三年前全然不是这般光景。那时候他是天之骄子，王室宠儿，媒体名媛竞相追逐的对象。直到他被联合国任命为维和大使前往阿富汗斡旋一场政治危机，基地组织临时变卦扣押了他和当时随行的所有人员要挟美国撤军。他被基地组织花样百出的捆成各种造型揍成各种脸谱传到互联网上作为每次向他父亲喊话的前戏，他的父亲犹豫了很久，在儿子和国家之间权衡了又权衡，最终决定妥协。然而就在巴恩斯国王准备发妥协声明的前一个小时，前线传来消息，海豹突击队第六分队成功营救巴恩斯王子及其随行一干人等。当时临危受命完成不可能任务的精英队长就是史蒂夫罗杰斯。回国之后，他占据了各大报纸和网站的头条，媒体们极其逢迎的称呼他为美国队长。

镜头下的罗杰斯沉稳持重，回答记者提问进退有度并一再赞扬国王和王子作出的巨大牺牲。当天罗杰斯即越级荣升上校。国王对罗杰斯的年轻有为谦逊大度大加赞赏。小巴恩斯不屑在暗处啐了一口，你他妈就知道看表面。

他跟罗杰斯的孽缘可以追溯到七年前服兵役那会儿。他本可以像大多数宗室弟子那样加入国民警卫队找个闲差混过去，但那可以想象的无聊和乏味让他放弃了，他是王储做一个简单的富贵闲人会毁了他。几经思量詹姆斯巴恩斯加入了海军陆战队，最艰苦精锐的兵种，这个消息让全国沸腾了。人们纷纷夸赞他的勇气和奉献精神。在那里，他遇到了困扰他一生的梦魇，教官史蒂夫罗杰斯。

虽然每一个海陆教官的职责就是成为新兵蛋子最害怕最痛恨的混蛋，但罗杰斯在成为詹姆斯巴恩斯最痛恨的混蛋这点上无人能出其右。他的训练任务总比同营的士兵多一倍，他的内务总被罗杰斯挑出一堆牙缝里的差错，他刷好的地板会被罗杰斯故意踩上几脚让他从头到尾重刷，更别提单兵格斗时罗杰斯对其他人是点到为止只有他会被罗杰斯死死把脸按在地上，在他耳边大声喊认输！如果他拒绝认输罗杰斯就会一直压着他不起来直到他筋疲力尽斗志全失的臣服在罗杰斯的魔掌下。如果说每一个海陆教官都立志成为士兵们毕生难忘的人，那么罗杰斯的成功令他人难以望其项背。睡在詹姆斯附近的士兵每晚都能听见他在梦里把罗杰斯骂到连本拉登都听不下去的地步。

詹姆斯风趣幽默在营中毫无王子做派，很快就和一帮同龄蛋子打成一片，他们看詹姆斯日复一日被罗杰斯折腾的生不如死纷纷怂恿他向委员会投诉。

这根本毫无道理，来自德克萨斯州的红头发小伙亨特嚷嚷，你是不是以前抢过他女朋友所以他才这么可劲儿的整你。

呸，那样的混蛋哪个姑娘会看上他。汤姆插嘴道。

我知道了，他嫉妒你比他帅。安东尼快乐的喝了一口白开水，假装那是威士忌。

鬼知道，也许他就是看我不顺眼觉得虐我能让他暗爽。詹姆斯瘫在地上，生无可恋的大口喘着气。

“还起得来么？”那个讨厌的声音踩着砂砾踏过来。

“Sir！”刚才还在抱怨罗杰斯的三个小伙立马利索的站起来腰杆挺得笔直。

詹姆斯懒洋洋的瞄他一眼，从地上慢腾腾的爬起来，“Sir，20公里跑完了，报告完毕！”

罗杰斯点点头，“很好，明天靶场见！”

他转过身后，詹姆斯冲他做了个鬼脸。他的三个小伙伴摸了摸胸口，没出息的呼出一口气。詹姆斯鄙视的看着他们仨，你们也太怂了。

第二天靶场上的詹姆斯终于扬眉吐气，他是天生的狙击手，即使用着未校准的M16A4也打出了278环的优异成绩，追平了海陆新兵的最佳纪录。这仅仅是第一天。

他挑衅的看了一眼靶场边一言不发的罗杰斯，意外的发现对方居然用赞赏的目光看着他。擦，太吓人了。

训练结束的时候罗杰斯照例把詹姆斯提溜到一边，詹姆斯翻了个白眼，这次又加训什么。

“你很喜欢舔嘴唇。”

“What？”詹姆斯以为自己耳朵幻听了。

“你得意的时候总是会舔一下。”罗杰斯双手依旧背在身后，标准的军姿，但这怎么也不像一个教官和学员之间的正常对话。

“这不算违反军规吧。没哪条明文规定我不能做自己喜欢的小动作。”詹姆斯觉得情形越来越诡异了。

“很好看。”罗杰斯对他笑了一下，不是平常嘲弄的笑容，倒像是真的在欣赏什么美丽的事物。

“Than..k you，Sir。”詹姆斯迟疑的应到。他实在不知道罗杰斯脑子出了什么问题他见鬼的要怎么应付这没头没脑听起来很像性骚扰的对话。 

“解散吧。”罗杰斯摆了一下手。

詹姆斯楞了一下，“没有加训？”

“算你今天的奖励。”

“真的？”

“你想加训？”

“No，Sir！”詹姆斯这回答的可够利索。

罗杰斯好笑的看着他，眼神里有一丝他自己都未察觉的宠溺，“去吧。”

詹姆斯在他的目光里瑟缩了一下，然后像只被鹰追赶的小兔子一般玩命的跑了。

当晚詹姆斯又做梦了。这次他没在梦里骂罗杰斯。他梦见罗杰斯的手指擦过他的嘴唇赞美他很漂亮而他居然可耻的硬了。

第二天只要罗杰斯瞥向他那边，他就把头转向另一边，以至于罗杰斯不得不罚他多站了一个小时军姿。

之后的日子直视罗杰斯变得越来越困难，比如罗杰斯其实长得英俊非凡再比如其实他身材火辣到爆再再比如他各种专业技能让看的人叹为观止如果你有那么点怪癖甚至能对着那行云流水摆弄枪械的动作当场硬起来。

詹姆斯可耻的梦境不断升级。当他终于梦见罗杰斯潜入营房用白天摆弄了一堆卡宾枪的大手捂住他的嘴，脱掉他的裤子，像在训练场上那样把他压制的动弹不得肆意侵犯的时候，他惊醒了。

Shit！内裤湿的像他十四岁时第一次梦遗一样。

罗杰斯，我恨你！


	3. Chapter 3

詹姆斯对罗杰斯无可救药的暗恋终止于一个雨后的傍晚。他们淋得像落汤鸡一样在泥水里滚了一个下午后罗杰斯宽大的表示詹姆斯今天的加训可以在室内进行。詹姆斯的小伙伴们纷纷向他投去同情的目光，詹姆斯满不在乎的咧嘴笑笑头也不回的跟上罗杰斯的脚步。

汤姆困惑的看着安东尼，詹姆斯最近是不是不太对劲？他好像没那么讨厌加训了？

亨特若有所思的沉吟，詹姆斯有患上斯德哥尔摩综合征的倾向，不过没关系，还有两周我们就能摆脱这个地狱啦。

安东尼摇摇头，一副高深莫测的模样发言道，我看他是恋爱了。

另外两只睁大了眼睛，不可能！他看上谁了？难不成是罗杰斯？

笨蛋！罗杰斯对他那么凶怎么可能是罗杰斯。他看上了罗杰斯的副官萨姆上尉。萨姆温柔多了。你再想想他最近都不怎么在梦里骂罗杰斯，训练的时候也不试图以眼神杀死罗杰斯而是一直盯着他的副手萨姆看的目不转睛。

噢~，亨特和汤姆恍然大悟懂了，懂了，有理有据，错不了。

此时此刻在室内训练场里的詹姆斯史前无例的不到一分钟就被罗杰斯按趴下，罗杰斯也反常的没有硬逼他认输，一挺身轻松的站起来，隆恩浩荡的向詹姆斯伸出手，“起来。”

詹姆斯被摔傻了似的盯着他，半天才搭上罗杰斯的手，借力起身与他面对面的站着。

“你是不是不舒服？脸怎么这么红？”罗杰斯没等他反应过来就摸上了他的额头。

“我没事。”詹姆斯小声说，视线往他处溜。

“你最近怎么回事？见到我总是躲躲闪闪的。”

“我没有。”詹姆斯底气不足的申辩。

“你看着我的眼睛说。”罗杰斯几乎要开始叹气了。

“我..”詹姆斯抬起头与罗杰斯的视线碰撞到一起，脸不争气的更红了。

詹姆斯总不能告诉罗杰斯他想把他脖子上的汗水统统用舌头舔掉，顺便问问他方不方便到罗杰斯的单间宿舍跟他好好来一发。

他妈的，他要是把这些都说出来那就是实实在在的性骚扰。他会因此上军事法庭。

“詹姆斯？”罗杰斯的语气简直算得上温柔。没有海陆教官会在新兵训练期间用这样的语气跟学员说话。詹姆斯从未听过罗杰斯除了严厉和嘲弄之外的语气。说他嘴唇的那次不算。

“我想吻你，Sir。”詹姆斯视死如归的说完闭上了眼睛。

罗杰斯僵在原地，好一会儿发现詹姆斯还闭着眼睛，紧张兮兮的像是准备随时迎接罗杰斯的拳头，他得承认他有些嫉妒，嫉妒詹姆斯初生牛犊的勇气，你不该这么轻易的交出主动权，小家伙。你完全不知道自己将要面对的是什么。

詹姆斯被吻了。被他日思夜想的人吻了。但这吻和他梦中的缠绵悱恻大相径庭，这是一场疾风骤雨。狂暴掠夺似的吻让他透不过气。可他要命的喜欢。他沦陷在这个吻里。他妈的他为这个吻爱上了史蒂夫罗杰斯。

罗杰斯从未想过他引以为豪的自制力会在这个有着玫瑰花瓣一样香甜嘴唇的男孩面前溃不成军。詹姆斯巴恩斯，这个国家最高贵的男孩。现在在他怀里软的像一块即将融化的太妃糖。他不该如此放纵自己。他了解他心中的恶魔。他会像迷恋毒品的瘾君子一样迷恋上他，然后这份迷恋会毁了他或者他们俩。他必须停止这一切，现在还来得及。一个吻，到此为止。

无知无畏的詹姆斯像头一次上战场的雏儿对一切危险浑然不觉，他满心欢喜的投入在这个吻里。罗杰斯放开他的时候，他靠在罗杰斯的胸口微微喘着气，定定的看着罗杰斯像看着他的整个世界。

罗杰斯心中的小人狰狞的笑着，你完了。

“晚上来我房间。”罗杰斯在詹姆斯耳边轻轻呼出一口气。

詹姆斯颤抖了一下，点点头。

 

詹姆斯从窗口跳进去的时候罗杰斯正从浴室出来，热气腾腾，头发上挂着水滴。

詹姆斯轻佻的吹了一声口哨，嘿，Handsome.罗杰斯勾起唇角，不会敲门？

那多没劲。詹姆斯贪婪的向罗杰斯饱满的胸肌贴过去。罗杰斯弹了一下他的额头，去床上。

切，没情调。詹姆斯大喇喇的往罗杰斯的单人床上一躺，无聊的盯着天花板，我还以为和教官搞地下情很刺激。

你想要事情变得有趣些？罗杰斯擦着头发问道。詹姆斯诚实的嗯了一声。

你可以把那个当做奖励。罗杰斯整理好仪容走到床边。

在自己房间里还要搞的这么正式。詹姆斯在心里吐槽了一句，随即不解道，奖励？

你今天加训表现的非常糟糕。给你个机会，如果能撑过五分钟，我们就让这事变得有趣些。

五分钟对抗，不被你把脸给按在地上踩？

罗杰斯笑出声。

我接受。詹姆斯一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来。

对抗不到一分钟詹姆斯就追悔莫及，罗杰斯奸诈无比的用尽身体优势不说还时不时的做出一堆训练场上从未使出的下流小动作，比如在他耳边吹气，偷咬他耳垂，攻击他腋下，最过分的还摸了一把他的胯下。三分钟不到他就气喘吁吁的被罗杰斯钉在墙上。

你作弊。詹姆斯不甘心的抱怨。

兵不厌诈。我教过你。

我确信先烈不是这么个诈法。

闭嘴，愿赌服输。罗杰斯吻住他激烈运动后越发鲜艳的红唇。

詹姆斯不知道自己的裤子是何时被脱掉的，罗杰斯是个脱衣大师。他的背抵着坚硬的墙壁，轻轻一跳，腿环上罗杰斯的腰，罗杰斯的大手托着他的屁股，那个蓄势待发的器官顶住入口，罗杰斯迟疑了一下，你确定没问题吗？我应该先给你扩张一下。

不用，我都准备好了。詹姆斯咬着罗杰斯的肩膀，催促道，快点，我还要在其他人发觉前赶回去。

詹姆斯低估了罗杰斯的尺寸和破坏力，那家伙操人和训人是一个风格，激烈强硬充满侵略性，仿佛全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着占有和征服。

他像只在狂风暴雨中颠簸的小舟，上下随他起伏，命运交由他主宰。罗杰斯察觉到他的左肩有些潮湿，他停下来，发现大颗大颗的眼泪从詹姆斯的眼眶里滚落下来。

天，他都干了些什么。罗杰斯正要把他放下来，詹姆斯却夹住他的腰，继续！

你这样让我觉得自己在强奸你。

你不是最..最喜欢逼我认输吗？我..还没认输。詹姆斯抽泣着断断续续的说，我还没认输。

这不是对抗训练，Bucky。罗杰斯温柔的说。

Bucky？詹姆斯笑了一下，什么破昵称，没水平，听起来像路边的水桶。随他，罗杰斯爱叫他什么就叫什么。

今天就到这儿吧。罗杰斯试图放手。可詹姆斯像只顽固的树袋熊吊在他的大家伙上拒绝下来。

做完，詹姆斯从牙缝里说，求你，我想要这个。

他把自己毫无保留的交付出去，任由罗杰斯去掠夺，去支配，去使用。他在献祭，为他二十年来第一个爱上的人献上自己。他对自己在罗杰斯心中种下了怎样的火苗一无所知。

滚烫的液体射进他身体最深处，那是他初恋的温度.

流下的那些眼泪被一条温暖的舌头一点点添去。

罗杰斯把他放到床上，转身去浴室搓了一把毛巾细细替他清理。他很注意没在衣服遮不到的地方留下痕迹，不过詹姆斯的髋部明天是少不了几块淤青，他握的太用力。

我睡了多久？

二十分钟。

我走了。詹姆斯猛的爬起来，踉跄了一下。罗杰斯扶住他，你可以再休息一会儿。

不了。他挣开罗杰斯的手，像用掉了全身的力气。

房门打开又合拢，罗杰斯被嗒的一声关门声刺痛了。

走的那样干脆，好像不久前他怀里的是另一个人。

詹姆斯不顾身体上的疼痛一路狂奔，他不能再停留那里，哪怕多一分钟，他都会求罗杰斯让他留下过夜。他们担不起那个风险。

罗杰斯泡了一杯茶，打开窗户，清凉的晚风吹散了屋子里浓浓的情欲味道，他看着自己的手，伸出去又收回来，他刚刚差点就抓住Bucky命令他留下。

他想着Bucky泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛，二十四岁的罗杰斯听到内心深处某种古老又邪恶的东西苏醒过来，他听见那个声音说，抓住你了。


	4. Chapter 4

詹姆斯的确恋爱了，瞧他没人时那一副自顾自傻乐到病入膏肓的表情。汤姆和亨特都佩服的看着安东尼，安东尼得意的哼哼，信东尼得永生。

过了两天，汤姆感觉到事情不太对头。他拉住安东尼咬着他耳朵说，你说詹姆斯和萨姆副官好上了我觉得不像。

你没看到他早上起来时一脸荡漾的傻笑么。安东尼鄙夷的说。

萨姆带我们操练时连眼角余光都没留给詹姆斯。詹姆斯也没有含情脉脉的紧迫盯人。倒是罗杰斯教官和詹姆斯频频对视。

你是白痴么。罗杰斯看詹姆斯不顺眼天天变着花样挑他错好把他整的哇哇大叫，那是他的每日必修。詹姆斯咬牙切齿恨不得把罗杰斯大卸八块那明明是充满了敌意的对视。詹姆斯说不定已经盘算好了新兵训练结束后让他国王老爹把罗杰斯给派去北极喂熊。还有教官和学员禁止恋爱。被抓住的话萨姆的军人生涯就完蛋了。

噢~，汤姆又一次恍然大悟。

与罗杰斯恋爱的快乐在詹姆斯心中像雨后春笋一般每天都在一节节拔高。某天晚上罗杰斯把他的身份识别牌挂到他脖子上让他咬住堵上那些不时泄露出来的呻吟。他的嘴里充满金属的味道，罗杰斯一下一下把他送上顶峰。一切不能更好。然而三个月的新兵训练从漫长痛苦的开始到时光如梭的结束。詹姆斯不得不面对他和罗杰斯即将分别的现实。罗杰斯什么也没说只是要的更凶更狠。

坚持下来的新宾终于等到了荣耀的一刻，他们真正成为了海陆中的一员，胸口骄傲的戴着金色的徽章。

最后一夜，教官们摘下冷酷的面具和曾经被自己折腾的哭爹骂娘的学员们笑做一团，大家不停的用训练中的糗事互相调侃，每个人脸上都挂着轻松的笑容。但A组的罗杰斯教官缺席了这场难忘的离别之宴。詹姆斯遍寻不到他的身影。副官萨姆把他拉到一边，悄悄在他耳边说，海豹那边有紧急任务，他来不及和你告别了。詹姆斯吃惊的看着他。萨姆拍拍他后背，别紧张，你们的秘密很安全。

詹姆斯脚不沾地的往罗杰斯的宿舍赶。下次见面犹未可知，至少让他再看他一眼，让他再吻他一次。

他太心急没听到门后的动静，被眼前的景象惊的呆立在原地，像根木桩似的杵在那里。罗杰斯赤裸着上身和一个衣衫不整的妖娆女人缠在一起，那女人的手消失在他的裤子里，罗杰斯的手放在她高耸的胸脯上。

罗杰斯看见他闯进来明显一副偷情被抓的震惊脸。詹姆斯不知道自己怎么离开的。罗杰斯在他身后大声喊他。但他没追出来。那女人强拉着他，他怎么有脸出来。

他丢了魂似的回到营地和汤姆他们拼酒。除了酒他再也不想碰别的东西。喝着喝着就醉了，安东尼安慰他别难过别难过不就是失恋嘛没什么大不了的，回头哥给你找一个比萨姆帅一万倍的。

罗杰斯，你个杀千刀的王八蛋！詹姆斯大声吼。

是是是是，他是王八蛋，把你欺负的那么惨。

他背着我搞别人！我诅咒他一辈子不举！气壮山河的吼完后，詹姆斯一头栽倒醉的不省人事。

喝傻了。安东尼无奈的看着他，招呼汤姆和亨特把他抬回营房。

此后，服役两年间，詹姆斯再也没有见过罗杰斯。

巴恩斯踢走脑中闪回的那些片段，感叹他当初怎么能那么傻。签完了助理堆放在他面前的文件，伸个懒腰，准备打个盹。手机震动起来，打开信息一看，五分钟。不用问这是什么意思。他估算了一下到罗杰斯办公室的距离，如果乘电梯光是等待就会耗上不止五分钟，最直接的方法，走安全楼梯，一口气爬二十层，冲进罗杰斯办公室，双手扶着膝盖呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，那机械一样的声音响起来，五分零两秒，你退步了。

巴恩斯狠狠瞪他一眼，也不想是谁让他早上起来腿都在打颤。他不会控诉罗杰斯。原因太简单，因为没用。罗杰斯只会把绝对服从命令不允许找任何理由那一套扔他脸上。那是他在海陆受训时罗杰斯给所有学员上的第一课。只是不曾想他如今都堕落到躲在办公桌后面还被他几年如一日的训着。

下午你代国王会见一下比利时新派驻的大使。没什么重要的事情，礼节性拜访而已。罗杰斯平静的声音没有一丝起伏。

你知道，我有两部手机，桌上还有一部内线电话，你他妈天天这么玩有意思？巴恩斯眼里燃烧着愤怒的小火苗。

我想看你的脸。

老子自拍给你。

我讨厌数码产品，所有的。

巴恩斯气结。

五分零两秒。罗杰斯重复了一遍那令他不满意的成绩。

巴恩斯攥紧了手中那部造型小巧外表圆润的手机，王八蛋，又来了。他在罗杰斯审视的目光下，搭上自己的皮带扣，气呼呼的拽掉，法兰绒的裤子堆在脚边，下身瞬间赤裸，暴露在金发男人的眼前，他没穿内裤，如果你的内裤从来派不上比如帮你遮挡一下臀部这样的用场的话你也不会想去穿它。

他绷紧了肩膀，走到罗杰斯面前，转身，两只手撑在桌面上，脊背弓起，双腿打开与肩同宽，罗杰斯满意的勾了一下唇角。

那部作孽的手机被装进安全套里，巴恩斯咬紧了牙关。

由于之前被开拓的十分彻底，手机被推进去的时候并没有遇到多少阻碍，巴恩斯也没有觉得很疼。只是有些胀的难受。罗杰斯不会用除了他胯下那根巨物之外的东西刻意伤害他。不是他高尚而是他无可救药的自我崇拜。

手机被推到最深处。巴恩斯一动未动。

乖孩子。罗杰斯在他臀部上落下一个吻。

我可以离开了吗？巴恩斯呼出一口气。

Sir。他又加上一句。

罗杰斯简约的点了下头。

巴恩斯套上裤子，重重甩上红木门，发出碰的巨响。

门外罗杰斯的秘书见惯不怪的叹息，殿下每次和司令谈话都这么大火气。司令真是好脾气。


	5. Chapter 5

比利时新派驻的大使个头不高，有一双温柔的蓝眼睛，操着奇怪的美国南部口音，巴恩斯对他心生好感，例行会晤后邀请他下午茶。

“没想到比利时会任命一个双重国籍的大使。“

“我也没想到今天接待我的会是殿下您本人。“

“不是我父亲让你失望了？“

蓝眼睛大使笑了一下，“说实话，国王身体欠佳我以为见面的会是替他主持国事的罗杰斯将军。希望没冒犯到您。”

巴恩斯无所谓的笑笑，“没什么，我都习惯了。”

“他是你未婚夫吗？”大使先生友善的问道。

巴恩斯差点一口茶水喷出去，“不是！“

大使先生惋惜的笑了一下，“还没订婚？”

“相信我狗仔队会比我更早知道我要跟谁订婚。”巴恩斯呷了一口茶，“怎么？我的花边新闻比利时人民也感兴趣？”

大使先生耸了耸肩，“他们说您是亚历山大身边的巴勾鄂斯。“

巴勾鄂斯！巴恩斯拍案而起，“太过分了！“

是谁也不能是巴勾鄂斯！一个眼里只有亚历山大除了每天伺候大帝吃喝拉撒还负责暖床的小男宠，比利时人民罔顾我之前还挺喜欢你们。还有话说回来凭什么罗杰斯是亚历山大。

大使先生瑟缩了一下，没预料巴恩斯那么激动，连声道歉。

“你们那儿人拿亚历山大类比罗杰斯？“

“也就是个小报记者，不过听说国内也有不少人喜欢这么说。别在意。”

“就算他们说罗杰斯是亚历山大，为什么我不是赫菲斯提昂而是巴勾鄂斯。”巴恩斯很纠结，至少赫菲斯提昂是一代名将，而他在海陆作战英勇，第一枚勋章还是他老爹亲手给戴上的，怎样也比那个只会跳舞的波斯男宠强吧。

“因为您很漂亮。”

卧槽，难道赫菲斯提昂很丑吗，亚历山大的竹马君会丑吗。

“而且，他们觉得您和罗杰斯将军站在一起十分娇小可爱。”

卧槽，这才是重点，这群肤浅的白痴。

 

巴恩斯王子怒气冲冲的结束了与比利时大使的下午茶。看看时间，三点五十分，他得去罗杰斯那儿汇报工作了。每天四点，准时汇报当天工作，如果罗杰斯出差，发视频邮件，如有延误后果自负。他妈的，老子才不是那个弱鸡美少年。巴勾鄂斯用不着每天向亚历山大汇报工作！

巴恩斯平铺直叙的做完汇报。罗杰斯饶有趣味的看着他，“你要不要去学跳舞？”

巴恩斯直接把罗杰斯桌子上杯子摔了出去。罗杰斯摇摇头，“也许练练瑜伽？能平和心气。”

“你他妈每天到底是不是在正经工作？”巴恩斯吼道。

“陛下把你交给我看管，我哪敢有负所托。“罗杰斯一副看着不懂事的孩子的模样。

巴恩斯无语问苍天。他父亲是有多瞎才会把他托付给罗杰斯这只披着羊皮的狼。

“那个，能拿出来了吗？“反正在罗杰斯这里巴恩斯从来讨不到便宜，不如问些实际的，比如他屁股里那个该死的折磨了他大半天的手机，谢天谢地罗杰斯没有变态到在他会见大使的时候拨那个号码。没有其他人会拨，那是罗杰斯专线。罗杰斯才不会蠢到让别人远程侵犯巴恩斯的屁股。

罗杰斯勾起唇角，“你还穿着衣服，我怎么帮你拿。“

混蛋！巴恩斯在心里大声骂。

套着手机的安全套被肠液浸透了，罗杰斯拿出来的时候，发出像红酒瓶塞被拔出来一样啵的一声。巴恩斯脸涨的通红。

手机完好无损的重新交回到巴恩斯手中，那玩意散发的温度让巴恩斯的脸更烫了。

“汇报完毕，Sir。“巴恩斯双手背在身后，挺了个军姿。

罗杰斯收起刚才流露出的一丝俏皮，恢复了一贯的冷漠表情，“解散。“

在巴恩斯退出去的时候，罗杰斯毫无起伏的声音传来，“赫菲斯提昂比亚历山大高。“

巴恩斯又一次重重的甩上红木门。

罗杰斯的秘书依旧叹了一口气，司令真是好脾气。


	6. Chapter 6

巴恩斯听着身边均匀的呼吸不满的翻了个身。凭什么罗杰斯可以睡的那么心安理得，把人折腾够了倒头就睡，伸长手臂摸出床头柜里那把上满子弹的柯尔特左轮，冰凉的金属触感在夜里格外鲜明，自从他和罗杰斯睡在同一张床上，这把枪就一直躺在那里，永远子弹满膛，他和罗杰斯都是热情洋溢的刺客们念念不忘的猎杀对象。刺客光临的夜晚毕竟极少，而且大多数刺客不会傻到去罗杰斯的卧室偷袭，四周重兵把守，公寓位于高层又没窗户，无法远程狙击，罗杰斯到底为什么在离他如此之近的距离放上一把子弹上膛的枪。

他掂量了一下这杀人凶器的重量，玩心大起的对准罗杰斯的脑袋，扣动扳机，咯嗒一声，罗杰斯睁开眼睛，精光四射，巴恩斯暗叫不好，罗杰斯盯着那把暗中闪着光泽的家伙，不屑的眯了下眼睛，“你保险栓没拉。”

巴恩斯把枪扔回床头柜，“我要想杀你你早死了八百回了。”

罗杰斯嘲笑似的弯了一下嘴角，“那为什么我还活着。”

巴恩斯把被子拉过头顶，他为什么不杀罗杰斯，杀了他就什么烦恼也没了，可他能么。这件事他永远也做不到。罗杰斯敢把凶器放在他手边就他妈的笃定巴恩斯不会杀他。

罗杰斯暗中叹了口气，他敢把枪放在那里，不过是做好了睡梦中被巴恩斯打个脑花飞溅的准备，他不确定巴恩斯的心思，但他了解自己的。

厨房里飘来培根的香味，巴恩斯懒洋洋的翻个身，只要罗杰斯在家就会为他们准备早餐。他也应该为罗杰斯做一次早餐，在里面加点泻药什么的，他幻想了一下罗杰斯不停跑厕所的画面满意的笑出声。

“什么事那么开心？“罗杰斯端着餐盘走进卧室。

“管你屁事。“巴恩斯板起脸。

“起床，今天有个慈善晚会需要你出席，快点去军部把今天的工作完成。“罗杰斯把餐盘重重甩上床头柜。

“剥削狂！“巴恩斯恨恨的咬着牙爬起来。

巴恩斯绝望的看着他的衣橱，西装，黑的黑的还是黑的，衬衫，白的白的还是白的，高领衫，黑的白的黑的。罗杰斯每天都让他打扮的像去参加葬礼。妈蛋，他穿少校常服去，好歹那是宝蓝的。让罗杰斯那条在军部以外的的地方不准穿军装的狗屁规定见鬼去吧。他就是要穿。大不了回来屁股开花，反正不穿也时常屁股开花。他还计较个屁。

慈善晚会一如既往的无聊，他在镜头前得体的微笑，发表事先背好的演说，罗杰斯鹰一般犀利的眼神盯的他浑身长刺。现在想把这身衣服扒下来为时已晚。

罗杰斯审视着几米开外的巴恩斯，干净笔挺的军装下细腰翘臀一览无余。招摇的让他火大。

总是记不住教训。

巴恩斯像小鸡一样被拖进休息室时后悔昨晚怎么没一枪干掉罗杰斯，或者至少打他个三个月不能自理。绑住他手腕的是他自己的腰带，赌住他嘴巴的是罗杰斯的领结，当他看着罗杰斯开了瓶红酒走过来视线时不时落到酒瓶口的时候吓的腿都软了，当天晚上他是被罗杰斯一路抱回去的。第二天早上他试图坚强的恢复尊严，结果双脚一落地就跟初生的小牛犊一样啪的摔在了地板上。尝试了几次，终于死心的躺回床上，心里默默的问候罗杰斯母系父系直系旁系杂系的所有亲属和朋友。罗杰斯，你他妈不是人！

巴恩斯最近很乖，罗杰斯的指令一条也没违背，时不时还对罗杰斯娇羞腼腆的笑一下，罗杰斯不置可否依旧冷冰冰的不为所动，反正巴恩斯翻不出他手心，随他玩什么花样，他要真老实了他倒要担心是不是真把他玩坏了。但巴恩斯的同僚没有罗杰斯的定力受不了他突然像戴安娜王妃慰问普罗大众一样每天如沐春风的跟他们打招呼。个个为逃避那诡异的微笑只要巴恩斯交代的事情统统第一时间配合完成。工作效率陡然提升，巴恩斯多出不少空余时间，他把这些时间一秒不落的用在了训练场。每揍坏一个沙袋，他就默默在沙袋上写一个罗杰斯。

两个星期之后，巴恩斯汇报完工作没有像往常那样急不可耐的摔门而去，罗杰斯不明所以的看着他，“还有事？“

巴恩斯挺直了腰杆，“我请求您指导一下我的单兵格斗技能，Sir！“

罗杰斯露出一副终于来了的笑容，“好。“

巴恩斯打的算盘很简单，罗杰斯虽然是海豹突击队的精英，无往不胜，但他毕竟从前线退下来已有三年，这三年罗杰斯忙于公务很少再像从前那样训练，健身房的儿戏连海陆的新兵蛋子都看不上眼，别说海豹了。他今天也没指望赢他，只想测试一下罗杰斯现在的实力，盘算一下要制住罗杰斯的时间。既然目标不是赢也就没那么多负担。

他没想到他会赢，他私人教练指点的那招大腿绞杀未免太好用，罗杰斯喘着气从地上爬起来，玩味的笑，“你还真记仇。“

巴恩斯楞了一下，猛然意识到罗杰斯是在说他们七年前的那段时光，那个时候，他爱着罗杰斯的心思单纯的连他自己都无法相信。他曾那么爱他。胜利的喜悦被铺天盖地的惆怅冲的一干二净，他永远也赢不了罗杰斯。

巴恩斯冷起脸一言不发的走掉。在罗杰斯眼里他永远是当初那个傻里傻气的小男孩，义无反顾只为得到他一句赞扬一个带笑的眼神。


	7. Chapter 7

罗杰斯那天晚上对他很温柔，他叫他Bucky，一遍又一遍，他只有亲热的时候会这么叫他，罗杰斯在他耳边呢喃，Bucky，我的Bucky。巴恩斯无奈的想，他是不是就为了他唤他一声Bucky才忍耐到现在。无论他做了多过分的事他最后总会原谅他。吵一吵，闹一闹，最后床上解决。

都说睡眠是人类版开机重启。酣睡到天明的巴恩斯，畅快的伸个懒腰，把昨天的多愁善感踢到一边，原地满血复活。他爱罗杰斯，过去爱，现在也爱，将来，以他的尿性，说不定会爱到他死。既然这点无法改变，他还是花点心思在怎么给罗杰斯添堵这件事上再接再厉好了反正他已经这么吃亏了光脚还怕你穿鞋的么。

巴恩斯的愿景是美好的但现实是残酷的。

摆在他桌上的早报用超级大黑体张牙舞爪极其标题党的方式写着今天的头条：战无不胜的罗杰斯将军败在巴恩斯王子两腿之间！配图为昨天他对罗杰斯华丽的大腿绞杀。照片很模糊，但还是能分辨出两人的身形，捂着太阳穴暴起的青筋他决心把美利坚的狗仔队和美利坚联合早报一肚子坏水的编辑全都突突了。

他把报纸啪的一声拍到罗杰斯桌子上。罗杰斯面无表情的看着他。对峙一分钟后，巴恩斯忍不住破口大骂，“你看看现在新闻从业者的道德败坏到了何等地步！”

罗杰斯微微皱了下眉，“你没法阻止狗仔队，你总不能要求我把他们都吊起来。”巴恩斯把报纸丢到他脸上，“那这个无耻的编辑呢。我要你下令撤他的职！”罗杰斯淡定的把报纸从脸上拿开，“我不能干涉新闻自由。”“去你妈的新闻自由！这是侵犯个人隐私！”巴恩斯看起来快烧起来了。“好吧，”罗杰斯让步，“我让他们发个道歉声明。”

罗杰斯一边拿起电话一边小声说，“宣扬你的伟大战果反倒惹恼了你，罗伯特也很可怜.”

啪，巴恩斯把话筒一按，“你什么意思？你想说我心胸狭窄恩将仇报是不是？”

“不是，”罗杰斯又瞄了一眼报纸上的照片，“你心胸宽广以德报怨是美利坚的道德楷模。”

“你！”巴恩斯气的把报纸揪成一团再一次砸到罗杰斯那颗完美的脑袋上，“老子今天要翘班！”

罗杰斯耸了下肩，“处分会公告。”

巴恩斯置若罔闻夹风带火的跑了。 

巴恩斯漫无目的的在街上闲逛，去哪里呢，反正不想回办公室。他确信全海陆的家伙都在背后嘲笑他。明明他千辛万苦的赢了却整的像他无比丢脸的输了一样。都怪那个死标题党。那么可歌可泣的励志故事硬给他掰成暧昧淫秽的三流艳情小说。滚蛋！

罗杰斯盯着那扇被巴恩斯暴力对待却一直坚挺的红木门走神。他想起七年前他和巴恩斯分别的那个夜晚，可怜的小家伙呆呆的看着他和劳拉，泪水在眼眶里打转却强忍着笑出来，怒气冲冲带上门的时候还不忘喊了一句，打扰了。

劳拉硬拉着他不让他追出去，上帝，如果不是劳拉拽着的地方是他的命根子，他怎么可能让那个小可怜独自伤心。劳拉是基地里名声在外的交际花，从他入驻基地的第一天开始就频频和他调情，越被无视越是起劲，他并非常驻人员，只是偶尔在海豹准备吸收新鲜血液的时候过来充当教官物色合适的苗子，和詹姆斯纠缠上绝非他初衷，一开始只是单纯的担心他身为王储将来上战场会成为敌人特别打击的对象，如果他不能比同行优秀很可能在陷入险境时无法自救，可后来詹姆斯表现出的毅力勇气和天分远远超出他的期待，他甚至喜欢詹姆斯总是不服气的撅着嘴在心里默默骂他的样子。他不知道自己鼓着小脸的模样有多可爱。靶场上那副意气风发得意洋洋的劲头让他看得心里发痒。他拼命克制警告自己不要越雷池一步。

他自小有个无比固执的毛病，看上的东西绝不放手，打心眼里喜欢上的更不会与人分享。自私是人类的天性。谁料詹姆斯竟抢先戳破了那层纸，大大方方无所畏惧的样子让他不知如何是好。豁出去和他地下情，脑袋被多巴胺搅弄的一团浆糊，完全忘记了最基本的警觉。劳拉举着针孔摄像机拍下的视频不怀好意又暧昧无边的笑，“罗杰斯教官没想到你对自己的学员这么热情！”

他发蒙的看着眼前晃动的画面。眉头紧锁，咬着牙问劳拉到底想要什么。劳拉风骚的掀了下裙摆，“很简单，他们打赌我这三个月都泡不到你而我不想输了面子。”罗杰斯沉吟了一下，“我怎么知道这是你手上唯一的拷贝。谁知道你还怀着什么不可告人的目的。”劳拉讽刺的看着他，“你的确一无所知，但又能怎样？如果我把视频放到网上，你会被踢出军队，王子的声誉会蒙羞，而海陆，整个海陆都要跟着你们成为全世界嘲笑的对象。”

他的大脑近乎短路似的疯狂运转，他能面对开除军籍的处分吗，参军是他自幼的梦想，他忍心詹姆斯被各大媒体侮辱凌迟吗，不，他一秒钟也不能忍受，他能让那么多为国家出生入死的海陆同袍与他一起为他的冲动接受不公正的评价吗，他不能！

他以闪电般的速度将手中的GerberMX2抵在劳拉的颈动脉上，“交出视频！我不在乎他们会不会以谋杀罪把我关进去。”劳拉像女巫一般大笑，“别紧张，甜心，刚才不过是吓唬你的，我也算海陆一份子，干嘛要干抹黑自己的事。”他松了口气，手中仍紧握着军刀，“你到底想要什么？”劳拉伸手抚摸他的脸颊，“像我最早说的那样，我的目的很单纯，我们睡一觉，我保住面子，你保住一切，如何？”

他忍住恶心让那风骚的女郎八爪鱼似的缠上来。还没进入正题，詹姆斯便破门而入。詹姆斯心碎的离开后劳拉不依不饶的拉着他，揉搓他的硬挺，他怒火中烧，一掌劈晕了她。随后他给海豹的IT特工打了电话，编造谎言说劳拉有通敌叛国的嫌疑命令他们立即扫描劳拉所有的影音文件。他管不了那么多了，只能赌一赌。如果他手中这份是唯一的拷贝那么皆大欢喜，如果劳拉在其他地方也藏匿了影像资料海豹的IT也知道如何处理。最糟的结果不过是他卷铺盖回家。詹姆斯和海陆的声誉会安然无恙。

他万万没想到的是詹姆斯之后拒绝他所有的电话，电邮以及亲笔信，把消弭误会的通道统统堵死。他只能无奈的独自咀嚼苦果。

巴恩斯找了间咖啡店坐下来，不远处两个金发碧眼身材惹火的女郎向他抛来媚眼，他毫无兴致的忽略了。自从和罗杰斯搞上他对别的金发碧眼再也提不起兴趣。习惯了罗杰斯强硬的几乎把人操散架的风格面对温香软玉总觉得缺了点激情。他被罗杰斯改造成了变态。混蛋！


	8. Chapter 8

巴恩斯悠闲的啜着咖啡享受难得的自在。反正这次翘班是罗杰斯默许的，这意味着不会有人来打扰他短暂的安宁时光，如果他没收到海陆小伙伴们那蜂拥而至的群嘲短信的话。安东尼还贴心的配上他笑出眼泪的照片，“大仇已报！”汤姆发了一张竖起大拇指的照片，“一雪前耻！”还是亨特最有良心，“终于看到罗杰斯吃瘪，好开森。“配了个夸张的笑脸。新兵训练营结识的三个小伙伴后来下连队的时候被分在了不同的地方，亨特被分去当汽车兵的时候信誓旦旦的对巴恩斯说退役后可以去给他当皇家司机，巴恩斯当即拍胸脯表示钞票肯定大大滴有，另外两个和巴恩斯一样被分去当坦克兵却没在一个连队，愁眉苦脸的和巴恩斯依依惜别。但他们三人的革命友谊经受住了时间和距离的考验，一有空就四面八方赶到一处喝酒泡妞吐槽现在的长官和队友。他们偶尔会聊到罗杰斯，那时候巴恩斯总是意外的沉默。

细心的安东尼有一次戳戳他肋下，悄声问，“你们真好过？”巴恩斯依旧沉默不语。安东尼识趣的没再追问。岂止是好过，那短短两周耗尽了他二十年的感情，一颗真心捧出去被人嗤啦划上一条血淋淋的口子扔回来，谁受得了。罗杰斯的电邮他看到发件人就删了，收到过一封亲笔信，拿在手里攥了几天最后还是没拆就烧了。他没准备好再一次接受罗杰斯。痛的太狠，一想到那画面就胸口一窒。

一晃两年过去他带着三枚紫心勋章骄傲退役，重新回到镁光灯下做风流倜傥的巴恩斯王子。

他对着镜头明媚的笑，心里头那根刺却扎的越发的疼。踌躇了很久，第一次滥用皇室特权找了个名目要求视察海豹突击队，指名要罗杰斯少校陪同，他飞抵海豹基地的当天却被告知罗杰斯少校已被派遣至阿富汗执行侦察任务。简直是迎面一记耳光。视察通知是三天前下达的，罗杰斯摆明了躲他。一个分队队长去阿富汗画地图，他妈的逗谁呢。

巴恩斯气的七窍生烟，你在老子心上划的那道口子老子花了两年才勉强养好，鼓足十二分的勇气打算不计前嫌跟你重新腻歪，你他妈宁愿去阿富汗画地图也不见我，史蒂夫罗杰斯，老子跟你磕到底！

巴恩斯在一堆复仇计划中面临选择障碍，比如把罗杰斯绑来给他做二十四小时贴身男仆或者让他穿上花裙子跳康康舞在全国巡回演出听起来都不错，但这都不足以出尽他心中这口恶气。左右思量后，他想出了一个绝妙的前无古人后无来者的完美复仇计划，他让助理给他列了一张单子，姓氏罗杰斯，名字从字母A一直排到字母Z，筛出所有十八岁以上五十岁以下的未婚罗杰斯，他要睡遍全国的罗杰斯。他发誓这个点子能让罗杰斯心塞每一天。

开始媒体只觉得是巧合，巴恩斯王子在一周内睡了两个罗杰斯，但后来所有的媒体都意识到不对劲，巴恩斯王子只狩猎名字后缀叫罗杰斯的对象，没有肤色、身高、性向的偏好，年龄跨度也匪夷所思，今天约会一个年方二十的青春小伙明天带走一个年过四旬的中年美妇，有媒体干脆说巴恩斯王子患上了集邮癖。

老巴恩斯揪着小巴恩斯的耳朵叫他收敛，小巴恩斯无所谓的耸耸肩，恋爱自由，老爹。老巴恩斯头疼的看着宝贝儿子的风评一日差过一日，刚回来那会儿全国报纸都在报道巴恩斯王子卓著的战功如今全国报纸都在报道巴恩斯王子这周又睡了几个罗杰斯。荒唐至极！

在巴恩斯睡了三十八个罗杰斯之后，阿富汗爆发了一场政治危机，国王顶着老脸拜托联合国任命巴恩斯王子为维和大使希望巴恩斯迷途知返知道轻重，也顺便让媒体的焦点从他无法直视的私生活上移开一点。

然后没多久那个万众瞩目的罗杰斯脚踏七彩祥云解救了被基地组织折腾了大半个月的巴恩斯王子，举国欢腾。巴恩斯王子从此只能睡这一个罗杰斯了。


	9. Chapter 9

罗杰斯把他从那间阴暗潮湿的囚室里抱出来的时候他还恍恍惚惚的以为在做梦。他在梦里咧嘴得意的笑，“看，你还不是来找我了。“罗杰斯低头飞速的吻了一下他爆皮的嘴唇，”我当然会来。“

他们本可以就此和好的。如果巴恩斯幸福的昏迷过去没在飞机上听到罗杰斯战友们聊天的话。

“我打赌队长回去会向卡特中尉求婚。“杜根抱着枪靠在机舱壁上。

“说不定反过来吶。你知道队长面对女人那副手足无措的样子。让他求婚跟让他钻火圈似的。“琼斯表示鄙夷。

求婚？罗杰斯要结婚了？巴恩斯脑袋里的齿轮缓慢的转起来，卡特中尉，没听说过，不是基地那个交际花。什么时候的事。他回到海豹之后吗。是他没回应罗杰斯示好的那些信件所以他又找了下一个？那么他去海豹巡查罗杰斯避开他跑去阿富汗也是为了做姿态给卡特中尉看？他满天下实施那个荒唐的让罗杰斯心塞每一天的计划时罗杰斯是不是和卡特中尉坐在一起肆无忌惮的嘲笑他？天啊，他居然这么蠢这么自以为是。罗杰斯早就向前跑了几十公里了他还在原地踏步傻傻以为对方不过是做做样子不会真的离开他。非把残酷的事实甩到他脸上他才相信梦该醒了。

罗杰斯为什么来救他。当然不会为了任何浪漫的缘由。海豹突击队第六分队是海豹最顶尖的精英，父亲会把营救任务交给他一点也不稀奇。不过是顺利成章的巧合。

巴恩斯忽然觉得冷的厉害，不由的裹紧了身体。

“冷？“罗杰斯不知从哪冒出来，手上拿着一块毛毯。

巴恩斯没看他，任罗杰斯给他搭上毛毯。收起你虚假的温柔，巴恩斯在心里冷冷的说。

罗杰斯携巴恩斯王子一行回到美利坚受到了空前的礼遇和追捧。国王特别为英勇的第六分队在王宫设宴接风，罗杰斯队长更是越级晋升为上校。他在镁光灯下出尽风头，张弛有度谦逊低调，被女记者调侃时还会羞涩的微微脸红，全国上下为他疯狂不已，巴恩斯王子似乎被人们遗忘到了不起眼的角落。

巴恩斯没特别在意公众对他的冷落，他受够了被他们贪婪解剖的日子，如今反倒落得一身自在。他在那帮操蛋的恐怖分子手里时，心里时不时闪过殉国的念头，他不知道父亲会在他和国家之间作何抉择，如果父亲妥协，恐怖分子势必气焰更加嚣张，如果父亲拒绝，他必死无疑而且可以肯定会死的相当相当难看。现在他冷眼看着远处被记者包围的罗杰斯恨不得回到那间囚室里去，至少恐怖分子只折磨他的肉体。

结束媒体采访，罗杰斯不得不面对满大厅试图和他攀谈或者跳舞的贵族小姐和绅士，他忙乱的应对着，不断在人群中搜寻巴恩斯的身影。几番寻找未果后，他决定先找个地方喘口气，面对这群上流人士比面对一堆全副武装的极端分子还耗费心神，径直走到长廊尽头，看见一扇门虚掩着里面隐约传来钢琴声便推门进去，弹琴的是巴恩斯，手指熟练的在黑白琴键上移动弹出流水一般哀伤的曲调，他坐在那里，形单影只，瘦削的侧影让人心碎。他想拥抱他，告诉他让那些扯淡的负气的过去都见鬼去吧。他们属于彼此，完整彼此，他无法形容巴恩斯不在他身边的那些日子，他不想回忆巴恩斯的拒绝让他多痛心，巴恩斯用趾高气昂的巡查通知命令他回头，他是血肉凡胎他也有脾气，一气之下便跑去了阿富汗，等他回来的时候巴恩斯睡遍全国罗杰斯的新闻铺天盖地，赤裸裸的挑衅，有一瞬间他想杀了所有跟巴恩斯有染的人，却又在悲哀的愤怒中捕捉到一丝巴恩斯对他余情未了的欣喜。

成功营救巴恩斯是他最满意的任务。他们重新开始。

“你还要在那里站多久？”巴恩斯毫无起伏的声音响起来。

“我喜欢看你弹琴的样子。”罗杰斯勾起唇角。

巴恩斯冷笑一声，“喜欢？救了我的命所以觉得僭越也理所当然？”

罗杰斯疑惑的看着他，“僭越？“巴恩斯从未恃身份轻慢他人。

“见到王储连声殿下也不会称呼吗？“巴恩斯表情严肃，丝毫没有开玩笑的意思。

“一别四年，你的确变了不少，殿下。“罗杰斯生硬的吐出那两个字。

“我变成什么样不重要，我的身份不会变就行了。”

“殿下的意思是不会再纡尊降贵的和一个普通军官交往，对吗？”

“你好像搞错了一件事，罗杰斯上校。“巴恩斯顿了一下，忍住心脏的抽痛，”我们没交往过，那不过是鬼混。“

“鬼混？“

“上校先生的听力没有问题别像个学语的婴儿一样重复我的话。没有别的事上校先生可以离开了。我不喜欢弹琴时被打扰。“求你了，快走吧。

罗杰斯眼底浮起的一层寒冰，绷紧身体，这是巴恩斯熟悉的战斗姿态，他一字一顿的说，“收回那句话。”他可以接受巴恩斯不再和他交往，但他不能接受巴恩斯把他们最美好的那段时光贬低为没有意义的鬼混。他知道那不是真的。巴恩斯，你这个小撒谎精。

“上校先生，自欺欺人很可怜。”

“我最后说一次，收回那句话。”

“你没有权利命令我。”

单兵格斗巴恩斯从来不是罗杰斯的对手，他两只手被罗杰斯反剪至身后，没有绳索，罗杰斯就地取材解下领带扎实的捆了个十字结，裤子被他粗暴的扯掉，那根皮带一定毁了，两根手指伸进他嘴里，“舔湿。”他拒绝合作，罗杰斯失去耐心，用手指搅动他的舌头，勉强沾了他的津液草草扩张他下面的蜜穴，罗杰斯的大家伙硬生生的干插进去刺痛难忍，他心里委屈，眼泪凶狠的往下掉。罗杰斯在他耳边呢喃，“很疼对不对？我要你疼。记住这个教训，记住你属于谁，殿下。”

罗杰斯走后，他像条被抽了骨的鱼顺墙滑倒，西装皱巴巴的像被一万头非洲野牛踩过，眼睛红的像刚刚哭了一公升眼泪，下身粘腻的液体往外流的像刚拍过GV，摸摸西装上衣口袋万幸那条装饰用的方巾还在，呼出一口气，把方巾团一团塞进洞口，他总不能湿着裤子出去。外面宴会还在进行，他必须得出去，他还没对媒体讲话，是的，你没猜错，他还要到媒体面前，带着一屁股操蛋玩意儿当着全国人民的面感谢那个把他操的生不如死的国名英雄。

这就是他的劫后余生，太他妈精彩了。


	10. Chapter 10

贵为炙手可热的国民英雄，又年届海豹突击队的退役年限，罗杰斯顺理成章的退居到海陆司令部担任高级参谋，并且在国王的授意下列席参谋长联席会议，这是司令级别的待遇，前途不可限量。一时附庸之人趋之若鹜。

巴恩斯不管他父亲在职位上给了罗杰斯多高的荣誉，他头疼的是父亲喜欢罗杰斯，不是镜头前假惺惺的赞赏，他真心欣赏罗杰斯，以至于给了罗杰斯一道监管他的手谕。看在上帝的份上他二十四岁了，不需要被一个仅仅年长他四岁的男人像个小屁孩一样管着。硬说起来，这个男人才是他前几年生活腐化堕落的罪魁祸首。

罗杰斯拿到国王手谕后雷厉风行的指派一队专业特勤局人员充当搬家公司把巴恩斯王子私人住所里的物件统统转移到罗杰斯的高层公寓，特勤局请走了十八层所有的其他住户，声称是为了保护王子殿下的隐私，巴恩斯说那是罗杰斯无耻的借口，他明明是怕两人在家上演全武行的时候被邻居笑话有损他国民偶像的光环。

罗杰斯待他态度冷淡但极尽礼遇，仿佛王宫宴会那晚对他施加暴行的是另一个人，巴恩斯恨透了他现在这幅样子。

罗杰斯坐在宽大的办公桌后，军装干净笔挺，阳光从他背后撒进来把他整个人笼罩在淡金色的光晕中，凭添了一种神秘的魅力。巴恩斯站在他面前，双手背在身后，挺着标准的军姿，今天早上他接到调令，从宣传部调到罗杰斯直接管辖的情报部担任主管，调令是盖特纳将军亲手签署的，狗腿的盖特纳，迫不及待的把他丢到罗杰斯面前企图讨好未来的权势人物。

“每天下午四点到我办公室当面汇报当天工作，如果我出差在外，准时发送视频邮件。你的工作时间为弹性工作制，相信你能理解，情报不分早晚，另外，工作时间的一切军令必须无条件服从，务必记牢你的首要身份是一名军人，王室特权仅适应于工作以外的时间。以上，有什么问题请现在提出。”罗杰斯的语调像宣读独立宣言一样机械刻板。

“一个问题，Sir。”巴恩斯努力使自己的声音听起来没那么嘲讽。

“请说。”罗杰斯的眼睛里没有温度。

“弹性工作时间怎么界定？”

“你可以参考大多数同僚的作业时间，朝九晚五，其他情况，一切听从上级安排。”

“也就是说我什么时间干什么事全是你说了算。”巴恩斯嗤笑道。

“有什么问题吗？”罗杰斯好像听不懂他的嘲讽，一副理所当然的模样。

“你！”巴恩斯气结。

“没有其他问题的话，请开始今天的工作，巴恩斯少校。”罗杰斯说完便拿过面前待签的文件审阅起来，不再理睬怨气冲天的巴恩斯。

巴恩斯不出所料的摔门而去。

待巴恩斯离去之后，罗杰斯盯着那扇闭合的门板喃喃自语，不这样如何能留住你。

那之后的两年，罗杰斯凭借出色的反恐成绩单火速坐上了海陆第二把交椅，巴恩斯王子成了他身后的一道影子，第三年年迈的海陆总司令解甲归田，罗杰斯顺利成章的从老将军手中接过了总司令的头衔。

巴恩斯不明白父亲为什么一直没收回那道手谕，不过三年后的今天就算父亲收回了手谕也不能改变他的处境。他能改变什么呢。他能让自己的儿子和罗杰斯中止这种乱糟糟的关系吗？他能让他停止爱罗杰斯吗？

父亲半年前病危康复后本该是让巴恩斯继位的最佳时机，可令人大跌眼镜的是他没有选择退位，只宣布半退休，把主持国事的大权交给了已经手握重兵的罗杰斯将军。巴恩斯没有像媒体预计的那样勃然大怒他太累也太忙了。应付罗杰斯让他身心俱疲，他搞不清自己究竟是爱他多一些还是恨他多一些。他看到有位煽情的小说家说恨也是爱的一种，更刻骨铭心。这么说来他简直输的没了底线。

他想过继位后的生活，从王子变成国王，和现在也没太大区别，罗杰斯不会放过他。噢，罗杰斯当然不能放过他，如果罗杰斯放手，天，这念头让他恐惧。如果罗杰斯放手，意味着他和他之间最后的联系也没了。更可怕的是到时他说不定会哭着爬回去抱着罗杰斯的大腿吻他的鞋尖只求他把他收回去。

萨姆曾经劝他别总跟罗杰斯闹别扭。自讨苦吃。罗杰斯以前不是这样的，你乖一点他会对你好的。萨姆懂个屁。他用王子的身份刺伤过罗杰斯的自尊，可那次糟糕的结果却提点了他把罗杰斯留在身边最好的办法就是忤逆他。

假装是一匹野性未驯的烈马，让他难以驾驭。那些温顺的被早早驯服的良马从来不会被主人惦记。他无法忍受罗杰斯心思放在别人身上。他做的很成功，至少罗杰斯忘记了要向卡特中尉求婚不是么。

后来他再也没听说罗杰斯跟什么人有瓜葛，为了这个，他宁愿找各种由头激怒他让他把自己操的第二天只能扶着墙走路。

每个人为了想要的东西都必然要付出代价。他不后悔。


	11. Chapter 11

上午十点零八分特勤局负责监控巴恩斯的行动组长谢里德向罗杰斯汇报巴恩斯王子自九点至十点之间已经往返洗手间四趟了，就在他汇报的时候王子殿下正捂着嘴朝洗手间再一次狂奔而去，他的症状看起来颇像饱受晨吐痛苦的某些特殊时期的女士们。罗杰斯皱着眉头挂上电话，他昨晚忙于公务没有回公寓，巴恩斯说不定开心过头在家里开了一场狂欢派对。一个人的狂欢派对。他做的出来。

罗杰斯一推开洗手间的门就听见巴恩斯正在其中一个隔间里吐的昏天黑地，他把纸巾递过去，“有了怎么不跟我说一声？”

巴恩斯顾不上理会他的调侃只回头瞪了他一眼继续趴在马桶前吐的生无可恋，吐了太多次除了水已经吐不出什么东西了，可那恶心的感觉依旧不断的上涌，他妈的，都怪那份该死的过期的泰国料理。老子要下令关掉所有的泰国料理店。

巴恩斯终于吐完了，脱力的靠在隔间的木板上闭上眼睛。他居然被一份料理折腾到这份上。连罗杰斯都很少把他搞到这个地步。他妈的太丢脸了。

罗杰斯定定的站在他身边，他的肩膀碰触到罗杰斯结实的大腿，晕乎乎的脑袋里竟然想着这个角度倒是挺适合给他吸一发的。不过他现在拒绝任何东西进到他嘴里。罗杰斯显然也没有那个意思。

罗杰斯坚持要他去医院检查，巴恩斯像只不肯离家的猫一边徒劳挥舞着爪子一边被罗杰斯强硬的大手拽上了车，车门关上后，他反倒安静下来，突然笑出声，“你希望是男孩还是女孩？”罗杰斯怔了一下，反应过来巴恩斯是在顺着他的调侃讲笑话，他看了一眼巴恩斯苍白的脸，极轻柔的接了一句，“你生的，都好。”这回轮到巴恩斯楞住了，他没想到罗杰斯会回应，或者说他没想到罗杰斯会这样回应。于是讪讪的收口，把脸别过去，看向窗外，装作不在意那句话在他心里泛起的涟漪。罗杰斯伸手揽住他的肩膀，稍稍用力往他的方向带了一下，巴恩斯没有挣扎软软的温顺的偎了过去。他累极了，靠一会儿也没什么吧。

戴着金丝眼镜的班纳博士看起来文质彬彬，但传说他发起火来能拆了半栋大楼，不知真假。巴恩斯对他露出一个干巴巴的笑容，“过期料理和两瓶冰镇啤酒。”班纳博士推了一下眼镜，“请张开嘴，殿下。”

班纳博士检查了巴恩斯的咽喉又按了按他的胃和肚子，在处方单上刷刷写了几笔，“喉头有点水肿，吃点消炎片，”顿了一下后看向罗杰斯，“等他恢复食欲之后给他吃一点半流质的食物，喝点热水或者温牛奶，休息两天就好了。”

“过期料理？”罗杰斯挑起一边的眉毛，“那盘泰国料理是你上礼拜叫的。”

“我把它放在冷藏里了，冰箱难道不是应该保证食品新鲜的吗。”

“你知道外卖的号码就在电话的旁边。”

“我懒得打。”

班纳博士轻咳一声，“两位，我还有其他预约的病人。”

罗杰斯抱歉对班纳博士笑笑，“耽误您时间了。”

班纳博士回以礼貌的微笑，“出门右转，不送。”

“我喜欢这个医生。”巴恩斯宣布。

“你明天可以申请复诊。”

“不要。”

“你说喜欢他难道不想多见他一面？”

“不，我只是喜欢他这派头，这年头见到一个不对你点头哈腰的人太难了。”

“没人对我点头哈腰。”罗杰斯无奈的笑。

“他们心里点头点的像小鸡啄米一样，恨不得趴下来扯你的裤腿。”

“我很确信没人扯过我的裤腿，好了，我送你回去休息，这几天不用上班了。”

“我可以出门逛逛吗？”

“不行。”

巴恩斯耷拉下脑袋，罗杰斯笑着揉了一下被巴恩斯一把打开。

罗杰斯目送巴恩斯极不情愿的踱进公寓楼弯起唇角。一向沉默寡言的司机老弗朗西斯忽然开口道，“阁下难得好心情。”

罗杰斯笑了笑，“他不舒服的时候才会把小猫爪子收起来。”

“说真的，你们为什么不结婚？”

“弗朗西斯，你话太多了。”罗杰斯脸上的笑容倏然而收。

老弗朗西斯立即把嘴闭的紧紧的，他比后座的男人年长二十岁，可他怕他，罗杰斯待人并不盛气凌人也许是因为他知道他不需要那些虚张声势的东西。他有足够的权威让人害怕。

他做这个男人的司机有好几年了，这个男人和巴恩斯王子的关系像猫和绒线团，缠在一起密不可分又乱七八糟无从梳理。他摇摇头，他老了，当初罗杰斯挑他做司机最看重的是他不多话口风紧。年轻人的事还是让他们自己去解决吧，他操不了这份心。

到办公室后，罗杰斯敲了一下他秘书的桌子，“取消今晚和能源部长的会面。”

“好的。”安娜不是最出色的秘书但她最大的优点是不该问的从来不问。

巴恩斯百无聊赖的在家里把电视台从1按到300，再从300按到1，啊，无聊的快疯了。他吞了几片消炎片，下午睡了一觉，起来清了清嗓子，好像舒服了不少。依旧没有食欲，罗杰斯个混蛋，把他一个人丢在家里还不准他出门自己找乐子。

客厅的灯突然被打开，巴恩斯迷迷糊糊的揉着眼睛适应光线，他窝在沙发上睡着了。看了一眼挂钟，六点整，罗杰斯今天回来的真早。奇怪，他不是应该有一堆这个会那个会的要参加么。

罗杰斯脱下军装挂好，转身走进了厨房，巴恩斯爬起来晃晃悠悠走到厨房门口看见罗杰斯熟练地套上围裙，打开灶火，这不是他第一次见罗杰斯做饭。他只是疑惑为什么罗杰斯总是自己动手做。只要一个电话，王宫里的厨子就会为他赶制一大桌精美的菜肴每天不重样。可他偏不。

他炖了一锅巴恩斯喜欢的有小肉圆的粥，给他盛的时候把肉都挑了出来，巴恩斯盯着那些被剔到另一个碗里的肉无声的用眼神抗议，罗杰斯轻笑，“你这两天不能吃荤。”

热粥的香气软化了罗杰斯的轮廓，巴恩斯恍恍惚惚的看着他，心里想，他一直这样就好了。他可以一辈子这样看着他。

巴恩斯的眼睛湿湿的，像泛着月光的河流。罗杰斯什么也没说，只垂下眼睛催促巴恩斯趁粥还没凉快些吃掉。

生病的时候人难免多愁善感，会生出一些荒谬的柔软情怀，等他好了，他就会忘记，他会重新变成高高在上的王子殿下，一不小心就会从他的指缝中溜走。


	12. Chapter 12

安娜朝下班的罗杰斯挤挤眼睛，“这两天殿下没有摔门了，阁下。”罗杰斯笑笑，不置可否。巴恩斯这两天待他的确和气多了，早上居然破天荒的提醒他天凉加件衣服，虽然依旧是硬梆梆的语气 。他的嘴角扬起一个愉快的弧度。也许他再努努力，巴恩斯就会穿着比基尼在家门口迎接他了。

他的Bucky懒洋洋的歪在沙发上，“部长会议为什么总要你出席，他们不能叽歪完了让秘书给你发份会议纪要嘛。”  
“如果你能说服皮尔斯和尼克弗瑞后退一步海阔天空的话欢迎殿下列席会议施展您非凡的斡旋才能。”  
巴恩斯翻了个白眼决定无视罗杰斯的讽刺，“我饿了。”  
在罗杰斯出声之前他飞快的又加了一句， ”我讨厌外卖的味道。“  
罗杰斯挂好衣服默默钻进厨房，他没告诉巴恩斯他错过了午餐，经历了冗长的令人筋疲力尽的部长会议此时不太有做饭的心情，但他不想毁了他和巴恩斯好不容易有了转机的关系。巴恩斯是王子，生来就是被人宠的，不过是顿饭没什么是他不能为他做的。  
两个人用餐的时候都很安静。巴恩斯吃完，犹豫了半天，欲言又止了几次，终于别别扭扭的憋出一句，”我可以洗碗。“  
罗杰斯惊讶的抬起头看着他，巴恩斯从未主动做过任何家务。  
巴恩斯移开视线，红晕止不住爬上脸颊。妈的，他又不是在告白脸红个屁啊。  
罗杰斯忍不住笑出声，”我来做就好，怎敢劳殿下大驾。“他笑了一会儿，又说了一句，”谢谢。“简洁短促，真诚。巴恩斯也惊了一下，罗杰斯上一次真诚的跟他说话是在七年前。

熄灯后罗杰斯轻轻捏了捏他大腿，有些人可能会把这样的动作误会为调情但巴恩斯知道对罗杰斯而言这就是做爱开始的讯号。他顺从的分开双腿，今晚他们都不想破坏这难得的柔和氛围。  
巴恩斯和罗杰斯同时各自想着该给那家泰国料理店写封感谢信，谁能料到感情粘合剂有时候不是一房间玫瑰而是一盘过期料理。  
一个月，整整一个月罗杰斯和巴恩斯越来越亲密，安娜看着巴恩斯带着一身粉红泡泡从罗杰斯办公室出来不得不捂上嘴阻止差点跑出喉咙的惊呼，他们绝对是在谈恋爱，天哪。

早晨八点，公关部负责人娜塔莎面色忡忡脚底生风的冲进罗杰斯办公室，“Boss,我们有大麻烦了。”  
国内所有的大型媒体和在线视频网站都在首页登了一段像素模糊的性爱视频，主角是海陆新兵受训时期的罗杰斯和巴恩斯。  
“消息说他们都是在昨晚十二点收到的邮件，各大媒体连夜找来专家鉴定真伪，联合新闻网是第一家报道的媒体，他们是业界巨头有他们背书其他网站干脆连鉴定都不做了直接上线。现在全国都疯了，你的政敌高兴的恨不得在国会山上开狂欢派对。现在我需要你如实回答我几个问题，第一，视频是不是真的？”  
”是真的。“  
”你和巴恩斯当时在恋爱吗？“  
罗杰斯苦笑了一下，”这我恐怕不好回答，我认为是，但显然巴恩斯王子有不同意见。“  
娜塔莎眉头皱的打结，”什么不同意见？“  
”他认为是鬼混。“  
娜塔莎啧了一声，”如果他不肯跟你发联合声明就麻烦了。“  
”不用了，桃色新闻人们也就看个热闹。我还不至于被这点小事打倒。“  
娜塔莎撇了下嘴，”这视频哪来的？谁拍的？怎么流出去的？“  
”劳拉拍的，海陆训练基地后勤部的一个准尉，以视频要挟我和她发生关系，我打晕了她抢了U盘，让IT部扫描过她的电脑，她没有备份。我毁了U盘，但我..“罗杰斯顿了一下，”在我的私人电脑上留了备份..虽然后来删掉了但我猜还是有人处心积虑的恢复了。“  
”留备份？看不出你也有感情用事的时候。“  
”谁没年轻过？如果不是感情用事你又怎么会从特勤前线调回来？“  
娜塔莎瞪他一眼，”国王那边很快会招见你，想想怎么应付吧，巴恩斯那边真的不需要和他通气吗？“  
”我会保全他的名声，陛下担心的也只是巴恩斯。“罗杰斯异常冷静的说。  
”我会继续追查视频来源， 史蒂夫，我以朋友的身份劝你一句这件事最好别一个人扛。“  
罗杰斯淡淡的笑了一下，无奈又苦涩，”习惯了。“  
巴恩斯一定气疯了。没关系他们什么大风大浪没见过，没什么大不了。

国王召见的指令半小时后到达，罗杰斯整了整军装，脸色凝重的来到王宫。  
”陛下。“  
老国王眯着眼在躺椅上看着他，”你预备怎么处理？“  
”明天我会发表个人声明承认是我担任教官时行为不当引诱了不谙世事的王子殿下，我承担全责。“  
老国王从鼻子里哼出一声，”你身为教官行为不当，说明你品行有失，你他妈是美国精神的象征，不管我们怎么想，人民是这样看你的，你要他们连我一起骂进去吗？说我老眼昏花识人不清，王储交与你监管岂不成了全世界的笑柄！“  
”陛下，这是保全王子名声最好的办法。“  
”你跟我儿子之间是怎么回事恐怕只有你们自己心里清楚。但我了解我儿子，如果不是他自己愿意谁也没法强迫他跟另一个人在一起。”  
“殿下并不爱我，他说的很明白，当初他只是一时冲动，后来接受我的监管也只是出于对您的尊重，您现在可以收回监管手谕，殿下这三年成熟稳重多了，是时候让他担起大任了。”  
“他嘴巴没把门说什么你都信。有时候我真不知道你是不是聪明过头傻劲全搁詹姆斯身上了。我有个一劳永逸的方法解决你们的问题。”  
“请说。”  
“你们结婚。”  
“结婚！？”  
“对，你们结婚，你们相恋七年如今喜结连理，你没听早间新闻的专家细致的分析你们的动作声称从中看出了你们对彼此如火一般的热情和迷恋吗。”  
“别开玩笑了，陛下，把殿下拖入一段他不情愿的婚姻对他不公平。”  
国王凝视着罗杰斯，好一会儿叹了口气，“真可惜，这是詹姆斯的主意，我原来觉得不错。孩子，出来吧，罗杰斯将军并不想做你的丈夫，我们得想别的办法。”

巴恩斯从阴影处走出来，一脸受伤的表情。罗杰斯目瞪口呆的看着他。  
“我的名声不需要将军阁下崇高的自我牺牲。如果这三年我从将军那里学到了什么那就是犯错就该承担责任，当年是我引诱在先...”  
“等等，”老国王打断巴恩斯，“你刚才可不是这么跟我说的，还是说你和罗杰斯一直都是这样交流的。”  
“父亲，我...”  
“我什么我，罗杰斯没反对结婚的提议，他反对的是对你不公平，你干嘛不直接了当的告诉他你爱他，你想和他结婚做他的丈夫。“  
”他不同意，他那是找借口！“  
”你从未告诉我你爱我，殿下。“罗杰斯的声音有有一丝颤抖。  
”你给过我机会吗？“  
”任何时候你都可以对我说，如果我早知道，我就不会... 不会...“不会那样混账专横的待你。  
老国王用无可救药的眼神看着他们两个，朝天翻了个白眼。  
王后满面春风的走进来，似乎完全未受突发新闻的影响，”亲爱的，德国外长前来拜望，我们走吧，别让外长先生久等。“  
老国王意味深长的叹口气，“好的，就来。”  
王后亲密的挽着国王像没看见会客厅里的两尊石雕似的风一般离开。

“为什么我们的儿子看上的是一个笨蛋？”王后尖利的声音在走廊里回荡起来。  
“因为詹姆斯也是一个笨蛋。”  
“不许你这么说我们的儿子。”  
“你有更好的解释么。三年前那场王宫宴会上我就看出来了。虽然罗杰斯救了他，但是被我们儿子用那种眼神看着的人才是真正能要他命的。“  
”他们能像两个情商正常人一样解决这件事吗？我真担心。“  
”看造化了，说真的，在亲眼见识以前我真不知道还有情侣是这样沟通的，他们俩彼此疯狂的朝一个方向兜圈子，永远追不上对方，就没有一个人停下脚步掉转方向让对方自己撞上来。虽然撞的时候有点疼，但总算是碰上面了对不对。“  
“好吧，但愿他们能有一个把脑袋撞开窍了，上帝。“


	13. Chapter 13

“你爱我？”罗杰斯一脸难以置信的看着他。  
巴恩斯瞪着他，有什么好惊讶的，反正父亲刚才已经把他彻底卖了。  
“在我...做了那么多过份的事以后？”  
“老子又不是受虐狂，当然不是。”  
罗杰斯的眼神又晦暗下去，顿了一会儿，”我明白了。“  
”你明白什么？“  
“您曾经爱我，殿下。”  
“殿下？”  
“您一直都是殿下，海陆训练营一别后，再也没有我的Bucky。殿下的高风亮节令人钦佩，出了这种事我深表歉意，请允许我挽回您的荣誉。“  
”我他妈哪里出毛病了竟然看上你。“  
”明天在我发表完个人声明后会安排特勤局帮殿下搬回原来的住所。“  
“你敢！”

迎着罗杰斯疑惑的目光巴恩斯干净利落的给了他一巴掌，罗杰斯的脸被打的歪向一边。他不解的看着巴恩斯，他让步至此为何巴恩斯还是这般怒气冲天。

“老子爱你，七年前爱你，五年前爱你，在被你当鸡仔似的滴溜了三年后依然爱你！老子一直爱你，妈的，我到底看上了你什么，你是不是巫师给我下咒了...”巴恩斯脸涨的通红，漂亮的眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的泪水。他委屈的要命而罗杰斯却依旧像颗冥顽不灵的臭石头自说自话。

罗杰斯震惊的一句话都说不出来，他能做的唯一动作就是把眼前这个伤心的男孩紧紧搂进怀中。他搂的那么紧以至于巴恩斯一度以为他的腰会被罗杰斯超凡的力气生生勒断。

罗杰斯终于找回自己声音的时候说出的第一句话是对不起。巴恩斯带着哭腔小声抱怨，“我不想听这个。”  
“我爱你。”罗杰斯叹息似的说。  
“好勉强。”巴恩斯继续抱怨。  
罗杰斯轻咬了一下他的耳垂，”我只是不敢相信有机会对你说这句话，像做梦一样。“  
”做爱的时候你一直叫我Bucky，我一直都是Bucky，你的Bucky，我从来没有消失过。”  
“我以为都是我一厢情愿，你反抗的可够激烈的。”罗杰斯苦笑，他要有多神奇的读心术才能读出巴恩斯那百转迂回的心思。  
“不那样你怎么会只惦记我。”巴恩斯委屈的咬罗杰斯肩膀上的布料。  
“我几时惦记过其他人？”

卡特中尉，那个扎在巴恩斯心里不时隐隐作痛的名字又横亘在他们中间。巴恩斯咬紧嘴唇，闷闷的吐出一句，“你不是要向佩吉卡特求婚吗？”

罗杰斯皱着眉头一脸迷茫，”我什么时候要向她求婚？“  
”三年前，阿富汗回来的飞机上，你队友说的。“  
罗杰斯努力回想当时的情形，面上爬上一丝可疑的绯红慢吞吞的说， “是他们误会了。“  
“他们言之凿凿，说你连求婚戒指都准备好了。”  
罗杰斯哭笑不得，“那不是求婚戒指，”他顿了一下，“也不是给佩吉的。”  
“还有其他人？”巴恩斯语气酸溜溜的。  
“是给你的，”罗杰斯轻声说，“买了好久了，一直没送出去。本来想如果从阿富汗和你一起活着回来你还愿意要我的话就送给你，没别的意思，就当个纪念。那不是钻石戒指，是枚蓝宝石戒指，我偶然看见的觉得衬你就买下来了。”  
“戒指呢？”巴恩斯忐忑的问。他有些心虚，当时他毫不留情的拒绝罗杰斯时对方错愕受伤的眼神历历在目。  
“扔了。”罗杰斯无奈的回答。  
巴恩斯心里一凉，“扔哪儿了？”  
“许愿池。”  
“你许愿了？“  
”嗯。“  
”实现了吗？“  
”嗯。“  
”好。“说完巴恩斯推开罗杰斯健步跑向王宫花园里的许愿池。  
罗杰斯在他身后大叫，”Bucky，回来！“巴恩斯转眼跑的没影，”我的东西我要拿回来！“

第二天罗杰斯和巴恩斯发表联合声明的时候所有眼尖的媒体都注意到巴恩斯王子的左手无名指上佩戴了一枚别致的蓝宝石戒指。

娜塔莎安排他们去参加脱口秀访谈，凶狠的命令他们俩不论发生什么情况手都必须紧紧握在一起，她才不管他们是不是会被黏腻的手汗困扰，现在你们不能让反对派找出一点感情不和的苗头，他们现在正揪着巴恩斯之前的风流债使劲做文章，信誓旦旦这是罗杰斯将军和巴恩斯王子为掩盖丑闻令人作呕的作秀。

他们所有的近亲好友都成了各路人马的贿赂对象，试图从中套出一丝半点独家新闻。罗杰斯的老上司海豹突击队的菲利普上校尤其不堪其扰，他冷着脸对所有前来试探的家伙统统报以无可奉告四个字。

菲利普上校对他曾经最得意的部下搞出这种新闻也不得其解，罗杰斯是他最好的部下也是脾气最倔的部下。他服役期间只主动来找过他两次，两次都和巴恩斯王子有关，一次是巴恩斯王子要求巡查海豹突击队指名要他陪同，罗杰斯敲开他办公室的大门要求随便给他什么任务只要能避开巴恩斯就行，那次罗杰斯连夜飞往阿富汗执行非常低级的侦察任务，第二次是巴恩斯王子被基地组织扣押作为人质要挟美国政府撤军，他本来犹豫是否要派罗杰斯前去，他看起来不怎么喜欢那位王子殿下但从战术上说罗杰斯的第六分队是最有可能完成营救任务的，没想到罗杰斯再一次敲开他办公室的大门主动请缨前去执行营救任务，理由十分冠冕堂皇，事关国之大体私人情感可以放在一边。他当时也没觉得哪里不对。现在看来从头到尾都没有对过。

那位著名的脱口秀主持人以幽默睿智著称，常在节目中调侃各类议员和党派领袖，不时也包括王室成员和罗杰斯本人，但总体是个相当公正的家伙，娜塔莎会选择他的节目做突破口实属必然。

但是当晚他们抵达节目录制现场的时候却发现坐在镜头前等待他们的是另一张面孔，原定的主持人在上班途中发生了一场小型车祸，目前正在医院接受治疗。反对派动手的比他预想的早，罗杰斯在心里默默记下一笔。

他轻轻捏了一下巴恩斯的手，巴恩斯冲他点点头，硬仗在即，他们并肩战斗。


	14. Chapter 14

那代班主持人长的脸小脖子粗，一双眯缝眼看得巴恩斯直觉得寒碜，这老兄怎么通过面试的。  
罗杰斯和巴恩斯中规中距的分别落座于两个并排的单人沙发上，交握的双手异常醒目的搭在沙发扶手上，摄影师立即准备了几个特写镜头。他们默契的相视一笑后主持人故作尴尬的清清嗓子，“感谢将军阁下和王子殿下今日大驾光临。”  
巴恩斯顽皮的笑了一下，“以前你们也不肯请我啊。”  
主持人呵呵笑了两声，“那得怪将军阁下把您藏的太紧，我们想请也请不动啊。”  
罗杰斯倒是摆着一如既往的正经脸，”份内事。“  
主持人一副我明白我都懂的表情接下去，”国王陛下亲自下的手谕，的确是将军职责所在。“  
罗杰斯心里冷笑一声，这么快就挑衅上门了，”陛下的手谕是出自长者的关心，照顾殿下是我本人的意愿。“  
巴恩斯想把主持人脸上那个虚伪恶心的笑容撕下来。他知道不出意外这个混蛋马上就要揪着他那段疯狂的罗杰斯大集邮发难了。  
”将军对殿下情深意重令人感动，只是，“他顿了一下，”二位的声明说彼此相恋七载，可殿下此前有一段时间的行为颇令我们费解。”  
“你是说他跟我置气那段时间干的荒唐事？”罗杰斯面沉如水。

那主持倒没想到罗杰斯这么直接，“不错，我想知道您怎么看待殿下那段时期的行为？大部分人可不会在一方如此大肆出轨后还宣称情比金坚矢志不移，您真的毫不介意，恕我冒犯，殿下的不忠？”

巴恩斯握紧了罗杰斯的手。摄影师不出意外的捕捉到了这个动作。主持人心生胜利的窃喜，果然是硬伤。  
罗杰斯沉默了一会而后问道，“您养过孩子吗？”  
主持人疑惑的看着他，不明所以。  
”孩子在成长过程中总免不了调皮捣蛋给你带来一堆头疼的麻烦，但你爱他，你不会因为他淘气过头就停止爱他对不对？“  
主持人收敛起伪装，正色看着这个第一次在公众场合谈论私人情感的帝国一号人物。  
”我和殿下的感情就像那个孩子，我们全心全意的爱他，因为他胡乱闯祸而难过揪心，因为他快乐成长而欢心鼓舞，殿下和我从始至终都尽心尽意爱着那个孩子，没有条件。“

娜塔莎看着在线民意测评，从事件爆发后到罗杰斯上节目之前，他的支持率一路从百分之九十跌到了百分之七十，而就在他发表完爱情小孩论之后，民意测评曲线陡然上升，不愧是天生的领袖，连谈情说爱都能加分。娜塔莎的嘴角露出放松的微笑，罗杰斯掌握了这次访谈的主动权。

主持人似乎也被罗杰斯小小震了一下，但毕竟他神经比电视机前的观众坚韧且重任在身，于是話锋直转向巴恩斯，“殿下如此对待不惜性命前往阿富汗营救您的将军阁下不觉得惭愧吗？”

巴恩斯苦笑了一下，“我是王储，从小被捧着长大，我没谈过恋爱，史蒂夫是我的初恋。”他看了罗杰斯一眼，“我被惯坏了，幼稚又任性，我跟史蒂夫之间发生了一点小误会，我应该去找他打一架而不是...“他哽住了，别过脸去眼圈通红。罗杰斯适时的投去安抚宽慰的眼神。

娜塔莎吹了声口哨，哇哦，这楚楚可怜的小模样，那条巴恩斯的支持率曲线也在大幅走高，那些青春期少女和母爱泛滥的主妇们一定对今晚八点档一般的真人秀极为满意。

主持人先生在心里捏了把冷汗，反对派找上他的时候口口声声眼前两位是搭台子唱戏，巴恩斯风流成性，罗杰斯嗜权如瘾，怎可能有什么真情实谊，放心去问，越尖刻越直接越好。他妈的这要是演戏那所有好莱坞的男演员都该庆幸这两人没去竞争奥斯卡。

他接着问了几个无关痛痒的问题，然后话题不可避免的转向那段引起轩然大波的视频。

“两位都是海陆的军人表率，海陆的严明规章让很多人对视频里两位的行为非常不满，请问将军阁下，一向奉公克己的您作为教官是怎么能够允许自己和学员发生这种关系的呢？”

那浮在声音里的嘲讽让巴恩斯如坐针毡。他讨厌任何让罗杰斯难堪的局面。与往常他和罗杰斯的小打小闹不同，这段视频让任何一个路人都可以大言不惭的奚落罗杰斯。他恨死了这种感觉。

“是我勾引他的。”巴恩斯冷冷的出声。

主持人狡猾的一笑，鱼上钩了，“这么说殿下和将军彼时热恋的传闻是假的？”

“殿下表述有误，不是勾引，是主动。众所周知，我在感情方面比较被动。要知道，当时我只是一名再普通不过的海陆少校。他是天上的月亮，我想都不敢想。是殿下的勇气成全了我们。”

“这么说阁下不否认当时您清醒的认识到您和王子殿下的所作所为是错误的？”

“我为我和殿下当时的不当行为向所有信任和关心我们的人道歉。”罗杰斯站起身，轻轻拉了一下巴恩斯，他会意的一同起身，两人向着镜头深鞠了一躬。

巴恩斯此时正被主持人那句所作所为是错误的气的七窍生烟，脸绷的紧紧的，在罗杰斯拉他回座的时候他杵在那儿纹丝不动，盯着镜头，好一会儿压下心头翻涌的怒气后开口，“我们为当时的不当行为道歉，是的没错，我们年轻，管不住自己的手，我不会为这点找借口，我郑重的道歉，作为一名海陆军人我们不该那么做。但是，我他妈的不会为爱他道歉，你让我重来一次我还会那么干。还有我他妈不知道是谁把这段视频放到网上的，这他妈是我和史蒂夫的私事，这件事让我和史蒂夫受到了极大的伤害，所有观看过这段视频的人，如果这段视频娱乐到你们，那祝你们睡个好觉，Fuck you all!”

娜塔莎对着电视屏幕捂上了脸，好好的访谈本来节奏已经被罗杰斯全盘掌握差一点就…哎，这任性的小王子。

罗杰斯无奈的耸肩，他默默打起腹稿，明天，又要发道歉声明了。


	15. Chapter 15

在巴恩斯王子的惊人宣言后各家媒体像炸开了锅一样请来各路专家名人点评，网络上各大论坛也展开了如火如荼的讨论，有认为巴恩斯王子做作的，他是王储，理应是所有女人的男人和所有男人的女人，没资格要什么隐私，有称赞巴恩斯王子真性情的，爱他就该大声说出来，爱他就该保护他，他和将军的隐私应当受到尊重，还有特别冷艳高贵的，特么人家陈谷子烂芝麻的闺房事瞎逼逼个毛啊，有那时间不如赶紧找个能跟自己干那事的伴儿去。

反对派急的抓耳挠腮，他们要人们争论和质疑的是他们公然违反军规的不当行为，尤其是罗杰斯，只有证明他品行足够恶劣他们才能撼动他把持朝政的基石，他们才不在乎他妈的巴恩斯和他睡觉的视频是否值得观看。巴恩斯那一通火药味十足的抢白彻底乱了他们的方寸。舆论的关注方向至少偏离了他们设定的目标一万里。他们掌握的那几家电视台努力试图发出点不同的声音但群众似乎只对巴恩斯怎么和罗杰斯睡觉热情高涨。甚至罗杰斯让巴恩斯咬在嘴里的身份识别牌都成了热门情趣用品。妈了个蛋，世风日下！

巴恩斯美滋滋看着气急败坏的反对派们在电视里无力的谴责钻进罗杰斯怀里，“我今天看到一张贴子打赌说你那玩意儿有十二英寸，你让我量量？“  
”你量过那么多次都没量准？“罗杰斯一边笑一边撩起巴恩斯的浴袍像撩起维多利亚时代女士的裙摆。

巴恩斯低低的闷笑，“我一直想问你为什么不准我穿成套的睡衣，我猜不光是因为浴袍有一条好用的随时能拿来绑我的带子，其实浴袍在你眼里根本就是裙子对不对？”

罗杰斯嘴角噙笑，“是又怎么样。”  
“你真的和反对派说的一样道德败坏，将军阁下。”  
“谁叫王子殿下对坏男人情有独钟。”  
“那你务必要坏的彻底一点，不然我说不定哪天就见异思迁了。”  
“你不会。”  
“我是天上的月亮，一会儿圆一会儿缺，多变着呢。”  
“我的小月亮，阴晴圆缺都是我的，别想逃，当然如果你有兴致我不介意陪你重温一下往昔那段美好时光。”  
巴恩斯回忆了一会儿“美好时光“，”你他妈的又想给我上链子锁家里？老子以为你以前变态都是被我气的，你不会真的是变态吧，史蒂夫先生。”  
“看你怎么定义喽，好了，不要再浪费时间，我想念你的水蜜桃小屁股很久了，我确定它也很想我。”  
“老天，我爱死你满嘴荤话的样子了。”巴恩斯抖落身上的浴袍，眼神瞬间变的热情又迷离。

即使罗杰斯看过这副躯体几万次在巴恩斯特别施展魅力的时候他还是像个毛头小伙子一般喉头发紧口干舌燥，他急需什么来湿润快冒烟的嗓子，噢巴恩斯的水蜜桃分泌出的甘甜汁液，那滋味可真甜美，他的耳朵也在同时享受这场盛宴，巴恩斯的小喉咙里有全世界最动人的旋律，他上辈子一定是夜莺，人类不可能发出这么美妙的声音。仿佛置身满是夜莺和玫瑰的花园，他爱死了和巴恩斯在一起的每一秒。

“我们结婚吧。“罗杰斯搂着汗津津的巴恩斯轻喘着说。  
巴恩斯晕乎了半天挤出一句，”你想好了吗？结婚，我们就不能在一栋楼里工作了，史蒂夫。“  
”陛下下个月会宣布让你继位，我会亲自为你打点加冕典礼，你成为国家元首自然不会再担任军部的工作。“  
”办公的地方还是不在一起，你这是什么烂主意。“  
”Bucky，成为元首，我就必须和这个国家分享你，不想妥协也不行。“  
”那就不继位，让老爹戴着那顶王冠我刚好可以钻研王储最具深度的课程，如何做一个无所事事的二世祖。“

罗杰斯半天不说话，只轻轻的抚摸他潮红尚未褪去的皮肤。

巴恩斯忽然明白过来，“你是不是在补偿我？“

”以前确实没好好待你。“  
”噢，得了吧，你天生就是个控制狂。“  
“也许吧，所以我现在得改改。”  
“是谁说要做个让我无暇他顾的坏男人的，这么快就弃恶从善了？”  
“两回事，这有关你的荣誉，我无权剥夺，不管我晚上是不是会把你绑起来。”  
“床上一套床下一套？你真以为自己能分的那么清楚？“  
”说实话？我一点信心都没有，光是想着你以后一大半时间都要听秘书处那帮家伙指挥我就受不了，但我总得试试，不然他们会说可怜的巴恩斯小国王和一个恶霸结了婚，品味差的令人同情。“  
“我品位的确不怎么好，不过那又关他们什么屁事。”  
罗杰斯揉揉他乱糟糟的头发，亲了亲他，叹息似的说，“真想把你关起来，我的小月亮。”  
“你已经这么干了，”巴恩斯戳戳他的胸口，“我在这里，永远出不去，也不想出去。”

史蒂夫一个柔情蜜意的吻足以让他抛弃数万顶王冠，在势不可挡的强烈爱意面前，他只是一个毫无招架之力的凡夫俗子，他爱他，而这个国家，最合适的那个人正在管理它，上帝，他是国家的小婊子，他是他的小婊子，而他一点儿也不介意这样的安排。


	16. Chapter 16

巴恩斯看着前方神职人员手中的那顶闪闪发光的王冠像看着一条随时会窜起来咬他一口的毒蛇，可恶的史蒂夫，他在大峡谷被史蒂夫的甜言蜜语吹捧的昏了头竟然鬼使神差的答应遵从父亲的心愿加冕继位。他再也别想和史蒂夫在一栋楼里玩你追我跑的游戏了。再也不会有要他五分钟爬二十楼的恶作剧式的训练。更糟的是那个史蒂夫专线手机也被秘书处封存。他在史蒂夫那里也不再享有巴恩斯专线而是改成了全程有专人监听的元首专线。

他讨厌眼前的一切。

加冕仪式圆满完美，史蒂夫全程看着他，像是看着一个毕业典礼上自家孩子的骄傲父亲，他抖了抖，这比喻把他自己恶心出一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他撑着眼皮努力不让自己在一堆议员面前睡死过去，这是他今天参加的第五个会议，那些先生女士们抑扬顿挫的陈辞听起来和花园里勤劳的小蜜蜂们发出的噪音一样让他瞌睡连连生不如死。史蒂夫以前是怎么做到军政一把抓还能腾出时间来玩儿他的，噢，上帝。萨拉女士，我同意你主张女性堕胎的选择权，是的是的，好的，明天我们商议各州法律的修订细节。散会。呼…

巴恩斯看了看时间和日程表，他得换装去晚宴了，一群世界各国前来恭贺的使节们等着他亲切接见。偌大的衣橱里有各色西装领带及其他配饰，服装师站在旁边不时对他的选择提出意见，他选来选去还是挑了一套黑色的，史蒂夫以前只准他穿黑色的西装，他为这个吃过不少苦头，现在没人管他了，其他色系的衣服却瞬间失去了吸引力。说到底，他在意的还是史蒂夫的眼睛会看向哪里。

晚宴进行到一半的时候史蒂夫依然没有出现，他不想轻易使用元首专线，非紧急情况不得使用的专线被他拿来谈情说爱监听的特工会笑死，可普通线像圣诞节大采购一样挤的年轻的巴恩斯国王连门框都巴不着。

他只好试着打了史蒂夫秘书的电话，安娜小姐快活的声音传来，“有什么能为您效劳，Sir？”  
“罗杰斯将军怎么没参加今天的晚宴？”  
”咦？将军已经离开了，他没去王宫晚宴吗？“安娜迷惑的反问。  
巴恩斯隐隐觉得不太对劲，“知道了，他可能在路上，谢谢！”  
巴恩斯迅速拨了特勤处主管的号码，”告诉我罗杰斯将军现在的位置。“

巴恩斯冷着脸回到他们的公寓发现特勤局正在收拾他的东西，脑子里顿时一片空白不知道罗杰斯又犯什么神经或者过去那几个月全是他臆想出来的而现实是罗杰斯在没跟他打招呼的情况下单方面跟他分手，”这是怎么回事？“

 

特勤局的人看见他纷纷停下手中的工作向他敬礼。巴恩斯挥了下手表示回礼眼睛直勾勾的盯着罗杰斯。对方倒是泰然自若的走过来，亲了亲他的脸颊，”你是国王，国王应该住在王宫里。“  
”那你也搬过去。“巴恩斯揪着罗杰斯整洁的咔叽布军装。  
罗杰斯笑着摇摇头， “暂时还不行。”  
“我，命令，你，搬！过！去！”巴恩斯一字一顿咬着牙说。  
“相信我，我暂时不能和你一起住。”罗杰斯心平气和的再次声明。  
“你自己不搬，我就叫他们帮你搬。”巴恩斯指着在场的特勤人员。  
罗杰斯挣扎了一会儿，放弃道，”好吧。“

回到王宫，巴恩斯把罗杰斯拽进卧室里，恶狠狠的质问，“你他妈到底在干什么？”  
“让世人看见你。”罗杰斯平静的说。  
“什么玩意？讲人话。“  
”我把你藏的太久了，陛下。“罗杰斯吐出那两个字，在巴恩斯心上狠狠蛰了一下。  
”不许你在卧室里那样叫我。叫我Bucky。“  
”我把你藏的太久了，Bucky。“罗杰斯让那两个可爱的音节在舌尖上打了个滚。  
”你不出席晚宴是为了不抢我风头？“巴恩斯咬着嘴唇问，心里又酸又甜，不知如何是好。  
”你的风头不会被任何人抢走，我不再主持国事，作为军方人员不适合这种非军事外交场合。“  
”我说你适合就适合，你前阵子还说要跟我结婚，我丈夫怎么就不能出席外交晚宴了？”  
“天！”罗杰斯露出今晚真正愉悦的第一个笑容，“我真喜欢你说我是你丈夫的样子。”  
巴恩斯也笑了，那厚重的压的他喘不过气的灰色迷雾散开了，”停止你这些过度补偿行为好不好？我禁不住被你接二连三的惊吓。我爱你，我允许你坏，允许你霸道，允许你做我一个人的暴君。你不必为我躲到见不得光的地方。“

 

罗杰斯看着他湿漉漉的绿眼睛猛的把他拉进怀里紧紧匝住，喃喃道，”我上辈子一定拯救了银河系。“


	17. Chapter 17

他们在半个月前低调的完婚，参加婚礼的只有两人各自的家人和亲近的好友，谢绝了所有媒体，巴恩斯不想把自己的婚礼搞的像某个发际线堪忧的岛国王子一样热闹的像马戏团，他不需要那些，史蒂夫更不喜欢那些浮夸庸俗的排场。

史蒂夫多了一个亲王的头衔，作为国王的丈夫，在镜头前他刻意退在巴恩斯身后，尽管总有记者会下意识地把话筒对着他，那时他会礼貌的微笑，轻轻把头偏向巴恩斯，在记者回过神之后，给他一个不必介意的笑容。过去史蒂夫在人前总是一副意气风发的模样，既威严坚定又迷人可靠，年轻的军官们总爱有意无意的模仿。他藏起了他非凡的光芒，他像他说的那样在努力让人们遗忘他。而巴恩斯发现他不喜欢这种情形。史蒂夫是天生属于舞台中央的人。

史蒂夫咬着牙缩起棱角把自己往传统好丈夫的框框里塞，巴恩斯查阅了一遍来电和邮件，除了一份工作简报，史蒂夫没有发来任何私人讯息。傍晚他回到王宫西边的住所，史蒂夫在厨房里和御厨在讨论调味品和哪种煎法能让牛排更可口，他看见巴恩斯的时候抱歉的扯了一下围裙，上面溅了些油渍，他本想给他一个拥抱，只好作罢。巴恩斯心里的小虫子咬的他更难受了。史蒂夫是喜欢亲自下厨，但和御厨一本正经的讨论学习，这分明是在为国王服务，巴恩斯才没那么挑剔，他在史蒂夫公寓里寄居的时候，繁忙的将军阁下晚归他就靠周边几家外卖填饱肚子，史蒂夫从来不在这方面娇惯他。

他用冷水洗了把脸，靠在浴室冰冷的砖墙上想到底哪里出错了，史蒂夫是模范丈夫，模范的二十四小时从不出错，他支持国王工作，照顾国王起居，温暖国王寒冷的夜晚，他无可挑剔，我不会拿走你的荣誉，史蒂夫的话再一次在他耳边响起，去他妈的荣誉，去他妈的王冠，他要史蒂夫爱巴恩斯，不要他无微不至的照顾一个国王。

他要那个眼里闪着炙热掠夺光芒的史蒂夫，好像随时会把他撕碎吞咽下肚，危险又迷人。那个时候他还不知道史蒂夫爱他，现在他了解了那种爱，他发现他期盼史蒂夫依旧那样爱他。

娜塔莎看着倒在躺椅里的巴恩斯，“急召我来，却又一句话不说，我的时间也很宝贵，Sir。“  
“别跟我来那套君臣之礼娜塔莎，你是史蒂夫的好朋友，我很喜欢你。“他游移的目光终于落到娜塔莎脸上。  
“结婚不到三个月就耐不住寂寞了？还是你和史蒂夫之间出了什么问题？“  
“没有，我们很好。“巴恩斯无精打采的摇摇头，”他很好。“  
“别告诉我你打算哭着说幸福太多你怕的要命，要是这样，女王陛下那你真的是在浪费我时间，我要求国库赔偿我损失。“  
“不是,”巴恩斯皱了皱眉，“我怀疑我有问题。”  
“？”娜塔莎有了点兴趣。  
“前几天我和以前常青藤的校友去酒吧，他们帮我打了掩护，酒吧里没人注意到我，差不多快十二点的时候有个戴着耳机特工模样的家伙靠近我。”  
“史蒂夫派来的？”  
巴恩斯失望的叹了口气，“是来找我朋友的。”顿了一会儿，他再次开口，“我希望那是来找我的，你知道，如果是以前，我早就被史蒂夫的特工小组拎回家面壁去了。他现在…不管我了。天天供着我，给我做好吃的，随便我穿什么衣服去什么地方见什么人，他说他不会再像以前那样对我，可是这...这让我觉得他不想要我了，别急着骂我，小娜，我知道不是这么回事，他就是在做什么狗屁绅士好男人，可我发现我不想要这份自由，起初我以为只是暂时不适应，后来，我细细想了想，这几个月只有一天我觉得特别快乐和满足...“巴恩斯声音低下去。  
”房事？不好意思？“娜塔莎耸了耸肩。

巴恩斯沉默了一会儿，开始慢慢叙说。

那是一次寻常又单调的晚宴，参加晚宴是巴恩斯和史蒂夫婚后工作中的必备日程。以前他们从未如此高频次的出席如此多的宴会，大多数都由半退休的国王和王后代劳，他只偶尔和史蒂夫出席一些慈善晚会，即使在那样的晚会上，史蒂夫的眼睛也从来不离开他，因为他一定会干点什么来惹怒史蒂夫，而史蒂夫一半时间用来控制怒火一半时间用来把他就地正法。现在，现在可有趣多了，史蒂夫只偶尔看他一眼，举起杯子朝他笑一笑，然后他们很快会被各色人群围拥着分开。

那个苹果花一般清香的美少年在史蒂夫面前红着脸腼腆的笑，他已经至少和史蒂夫攀谈了十五分钟，史蒂夫唇角带着笑意，表情愉悦放松，显然十分享受正在进行的谈话。艾伯特罗兰，罗兰公爵的独子，史蒂夫辉煌反恐成绩单里份量沉甸甸的一个，出国游学的时候被绑架，史蒂夫亲自指挥了那次营救行动，自那之后，艾伯特便把史蒂夫当成上帝疯狂崇拜。他肯定那和史蒂夫的形象太他妈符合任何一个青春期少年的幻想有关。今年他刚满十八岁，不顾家人强烈反对硬是投入史蒂夫麾下屈尊做一名IT工程师，是的，他除了出了名的美貌还是个出了名的软件天才。史蒂夫破格给了他少校的军衔。

小朋友，你妈妈没教过你别人的丈夫是不能随便动的吗？巴恩斯撇下身边不知滔滔不绝的某位知名教授，他支持清洁能源，但这个可以在那些让人昏昏欲睡的会议上再讨论，他现在有更重要的事情要做。

他与一位时尚的女银行家擦肩而过顺走了她包里的安全套，又端过一杯威士忌，仰头灌下，酒水润泽过的双唇在炫丽的灯光映照下更添艳丽几近情色，多解开一粒衬衫的纽扣，眼睛里闪着迷人的星光，史蒂夫不经意的一瞥，楞在原地，巴恩斯走到他身后，压低声音，“跟我来。”

史蒂夫像个被海妖引诱了的可怜水手，机械的放下手中的酒杯,一脸魂不守舍的跟着巴恩斯七拐八绕的钻进了一间狭小的暗室。还没反应过来海妖就带着一身香甜叼住了他的嘴唇，史蒂夫条件反射的搂住他，回应那又香又滑的小舌头。他用力吮吸翻搅勾缠，仿佛所有的快乐都浓缩在那玫瑰色的乐园里。巴恩斯的手滑下去解他的皮带，“他比我好看？“  
”什么？“沉迷在温柔幻境中的史蒂夫一头雾水。

”你的小粉丝。“巴恩斯握紧手中跳动的器官。  
”艾伯特？“史蒂夫清醒过来，”上帝，你怀疑我看上了别人？“  
”你笑的眉毛都快不见了。“巴恩斯瞪着他。  
史蒂夫的眼睛在黑暗中变的格外深邃，“看来我必须用实际行动来提醒一下我的漂亮男孩犯了一个多么可怕的错误。”

“难怪那天史蒂夫是抱着你回去的，他说你喝醉了...”娜塔莎同情的看着巴恩斯，然后又意识到这明明是巴恩斯口中的美好回忆，于是她纠结应该摆什么表情才合适目前这诡异的气氛。  
”我那晚睡的特别踏实。“巴恩斯脸色绯红。  
”总而言之一句话，比起现在这个无懈可击的世界第一模范丈夫，以前那个把你拴在裤腰带上连你一天跑几趟厕所都要管的控制狂更让你有安全感。“  
巴恩斯抿着嘴，艰难又羞耻的点点头。  
”那你希望我怎么帮你？“  
”我不知道，我就是想找个人说说。“巴恩斯沮丧的靠回躺椅上，“我想把国政还给史蒂夫。“  
”我以为我们在讨论你的性福问题。“  
“我们就是在讨论我的性福问题，这顶王冠妨碍了我的性福和幸福，“他托着腮，若有所思的说，“你说我直接下退位诏书怎么样？“  
”不如你用元首专线给他打色情电话。“娜塔莎讽刺的说，”亏你想的出来！“  
巴恩斯目光移向手机，娜塔莎粗暴的打消他准备实践她刚才那个建议的念头，“你们俩再上一次全国娱乐版头条，我发誓让你们的老二休假一个月。”  
巴恩斯不甘心的别过脸，“那你说我怎么办，不好好履职史蒂夫会失望，认真一点史蒂夫又把这破身份的需求放在我个人需求的前面，我他妈早就跟他们说了一万遍老子不想继位!"

“适当的胡闹不会让史蒂夫失望，也许你胡闹几次，他看不下去...江山易改，本性难移，你懂的。”娜塔莎朝他挤了挤眼。  
巴恩斯花了一分钟才搞懂娜塔莎的意思，跳起来亲了她漂亮的脸蛋一下，“你是天才，娜塔莎女士，我应该给你颁发一个全国最佳婚姻咨询师的勋章。”  
他推开满桌子的待阅文件，咬着笔杆像写毕业论文一样认真的思考骚扰史蒂夫的愿望清单。这真是继位以来最让他欢欣鼓舞的工作，上帝保佑娜塔莎.


	18. Chapter 18

巴恩斯把那张粉红的请柬折来折去，他的老朋友Toro邀请他去参加私人生日派对，恶作剧般的送了一套不太得体的衣服给他，而这些衣服正堆在史蒂夫的眼皮子底下，他是故意放在那儿的，小心翼翼观察他的反应，史蒂夫微蹙着眉打量了一番后什么也没说，巴恩斯很失望。

没一会儿，巴恩斯惊讶的发现王宫的裁缝叩响了他们的房门，为王室服务多年的老利兹只对巴恩斯和史蒂夫点了个头就取走了衣服，巴恩斯心里暗笑一声，史蒂夫还是按耐不住了，他装出不高兴的样子，“利兹为什么要拿走我的衣服，明天我要穿的。”

“明天你会穿上该穿的衣服，宝贝。”史蒂夫扯了下嘴角。巴恩斯打赌史蒂夫自己都没发现他已经进入了控制狂模式，那透着冷气和威严的语气带着不容抗拒的逼使他臣服的力量，上帝，他现在就想和史蒂夫来一场火辣的性爱，Toro你挽救了我的婚姻。 

史蒂夫的爱抚一如既往的温柔软款，进入一如既往的强硬有力，只是结束后他侧起身体好让巴恩斯贴的更紧，“Toro今天给我打了电话，希望你过去多玩几天，我拒绝了他的请求，你不会生我的气吧。“

”一天都不行吗？“巴恩斯试探的问道，摆出一副楚楚可怜的模样。

史蒂夫纠结的眉头几乎划了个圈，“你那么想留在Toro那里？”  
“我们好久没见了。”继续装，他才不想和喝醉酒后的Toro一起瞎闹。  
“我们？对不起，我们指的是你和他吗？”  
“有什么不对吗？”  
“我以为结婚以后你说我们的时候仅仅指你和我。”  
“我和Toro认识的时候还不知道你在哪，老天，我不敢相信你居然因为这个生气。”  
“我们，只有你和我，没有第三个人，除非是你给我生的小罗杰斯们。“史蒂夫抚摸他的腹部。  
”喜欢孩子？“  
”你生的，我可以容忍。“  
”幼稚。“  
”和这个国家分享你已经够糟的了。“  
“所以我不能去Toro的派对？“  
”可以去，不能留宿，十二点会有专车接你回来。“  
”独裁！“  
”你喜欢我这样，别以为我不知道。“  
”娜塔莎果然是双面间谍。“  
”不，她是伟大的婚姻咨询师。“  
”你监听我？“  
”你真的以为我会任你一直这么放肆下去？“  
”你看起来像真的洗心革面了。“  
”我爱你所以我必须向你坦白，如果你更喜欢我做传统好丈夫，我可以继续忍下去，但你总是不断给我惊喜，宝贝，你是上帝送给我的小天使。“  
“我现在后悔了，混蛋。“  
”太迟了，亲爱的。“史蒂夫满足的低声笑。巴恩斯给了他不轻不重的一拳，满满的调情意味。

巴恩斯见到Toro发自内心的高兴，Toro是他学生时代一起戏弄老师和其他乖学生的铁杆盟友，可惜自打他参军遇到史蒂夫后他把太多的精力花在史蒂夫身上忽略了Toro太久，如今终于得到机会弥补，他送了Toro极为贵重的礼物，而Toro更在乎的是他本人的到来，不像往年只有一封公式化的贺电，带着浓厚的敷衍和史蒂夫认证色彩。

“天哪，不敢相信史蒂夫真的会让你来。”Toro热情的拥抱他，“以前他都直接回绝我的所有要求，他可真是个大醋缸。”  
“十二点等你吹完蜡烛我就得回去。”巴恩斯带着歉意的回抱他。  
“你是灰姑娘吗？怕邪恶的继母发现你午夜偷会王子？他越这么绑着你我越不放你回去，看他能怎样。”  
“别闹了，Toro，把他惹毛了我们都得遭殃 。”说完巴恩斯意识到他又把Toro塞进了“我们”的定义里暗自咬了下舌头，他必须要改掉这该死的习惯，不然下次史蒂夫就不会对他那么客气了。Toro会永远在史蒂夫的黑名单上占据一席之地，那意味着Toro再也别想跟他说上一句话。

 

巴恩斯在Toro的盛情招待下度过了一个愉快的夜晚。威士忌一杯接一杯的下肚，被扶上车的时候晕晕乎乎，还没到家就睡的不省人事。

第二天早晨揉着宿醉的脑袋睁开眼被史蒂夫挂彩的脸吓了一跳，他丈夫的嘴角破了，额头有一块小小的淤青，巴恩斯深吸了口气，谁他妈这么胆大包天敢殴打他的丈夫。他抓过手机，为了不吵醒史蒂夫溜到阳台上拨通值勤特工主管的电话，那边刚接起来就迎来一顿劈头盖脸的训斥，你们就他妈这么照看我丈夫！哪个混蛋对他动的手，我他妈要去踢爆他的蛋蛋！什么，华尔街高管，那又怎么样，我还以为是克格勃特工呢！史蒂夫怎么可能打不过一个脑满肠肥只知道看股票点数的无耻葛朗台。他要做绅士也不看场合，那个笨蛋。行了，特勤组这个月没有奖金，太让我失望了!

“一大早这么大火气干什么。“

巴恩斯被突然从背后出现的史蒂夫吓了一跳，史蒂夫一把环住他的腰，“别怪他们，我没吃亏，能让我吃亏的只有你。“

“到底什么事让你跟泽莫男爵大打出手？“史蒂夫一向有着惊人的冷静和定力，他不会一时冲动的动手揍人。

“没什么。都解决了。”史蒂夫眼睛看着地面。

“说实话。你从来没在公共场合失控过。”

“他嘴巴不干净。”

“我猜不干净的内容跟我有关？”

史蒂夫不说话算是默认。史蒂夫不知道自己是不是上辈子挖过泽莫男爵的祖坟以至于这个和他没有什么交集的男人心心念念的试图扳倒他，国会里反对派三分之一的资金支持来源于他的财团，眼见他和巴恩斯结婚，扳倒他的美梦永远不能成真后便在各种场合诋毁巴恩斯一家，一逞口舌之快。他没亲耳听见就算了，想要所有人都喜欢他和巴恩斯本就是不可能的事，他也不介意被一小部分人骂一骂，可昨晚华尔街年会邀请他去和诸位银行家交流，如果不是巴恩斯去参加Toro的生日派对他一个人在家倍觉寂寞他根本不会应承这种场面。

他比旁人灵光的耳朵听到了泽莫在角落里嘲笑巴恩斯一家，说老国王被史蒂夫吓破了胆不得已把儿子的屁股卖给史蒂夫保平安，一句话侮辱了一大片。也许是巴恩斯此刻不在他身边让他失去了平常的温和友善，所有人都以为巴恩斯才是坏脾气的那个，他们不知道自己错的有多离谱，史蒂夫径直走到泽莫面前干净利落的把杯中残酒泼到了他脸上。

周围的华尔街人士都傻了眼，下一秒泽莫就和史蒂夫扭打在一起，史蒂夫的怒火烧的噼啪作响，但他明白不能用海豹突击队里那些一击必杀的技巧，否则会闹得不可收拾，他们像寻常人一样毫无章法的只凭拳脚和反应对殴，史蒂夫原本占尽上风但不巧一位女士惊慌失措的不知从哪冒了出来，慌张的不知道该躲到哪里才能避开这两只斗红了眼的公牛，泽莫利用了这位可怜的女士，史蒂夫挥出去的拳头不得不生生收住，这才给了泽莫机会打伤了他的嘴角和额头，特工组冲进来维持秩序，史蒂夫喝令他们不准动，“这是我的私事。”

泽莫男爵最后捂着鼻子血流成河的被人架了出去，史蒂夫盯着他被架走的方向看了半天后回头环顾所有在场人员，抹了一下嘴角的血迹，“删掉你们手机里的视频和照片，不配合的我会记住。“

“人们说浪漫已死，“巴恩斯转过身吻他，”这是我收到的最浪漫的礼物。“

史蒂夫摸了下鼻子，“为你打架？“

“没人为我打过架，你是第一个。“巴恩斯吮了一下他的舌头，含糊不清的说，”真希望我当时在那儿。我应该在你凯旋之后和你来一个胜利之吻。”

“现在补也不迟。“

他们缓慢的享受的亲吻着。这个早晨美好又漫长。像之后的很多个早晨一样。

 

“Toro请我们去他家马场玩。“巴恩斯扬起一个微笑。Toro，我们，他再也不会弄错。

“不去。“史蒂夫拒绝的很干脆。

“他家的马不咬人。“

“我不喜欢他。“

“我想去，那里没有狗仔队。“

“好吧，我有什么好处？“史蒂夫贴着他脖颈上的皮肤轻轻吹气。

“As dirty as you want.“巴恩斯开出价码。

史蒂夫想了一会儿，“成交。”

 

\----END----


End file.
